Mi primer Digimon
by mirumy
Summary: Cuando un Digi-egg sale de su computadora a los ocho años, y se forma un D-Ark. No sabía en ese momento que se había convertido en un Tamer.
1. Capítulo 1

_**El Inicio**_

Una pequeña niña de 8 años llamada Keyko Yukimura. Estaba frente al televisor viendo su caricatura favorita. _Digimon. _Nunca se perdió un episodio, hasta empezó a coleccionar las cartas, aunque no supiera como jugar el juego de cartas le encantaba tenerlas.

Le encantaban todos los Digimon, pero sus favoritos serían los gemelos Terriermon y Lopmon.

Como no podía decidirse por uno de ellos pensó _Y si invento uno? _Así que creo uno desde su digi-egg.

Su digi-egg era amarillo con pequeñas manchas púrpuras.

Hizo una especie de fusión entre ambos, así que sería como ellos. Una especie de conejito morado y blanco, pero tendría 2 cuernos.

**(SALTO DE TIEMPO) **

Pronto sería su cumpleaños número 9, sus padres rara vez estaban en casa ya que trabajaban mucho. Tenían mucho dinero, pero su casa era bastante simple solo con 2 pisos.

La niñera llamada Kagome Yoshida la pasaba frente al televisor de la Sala, usando su celular. Solo se levantaba para hacer la comida y revisarla pocas veces.

Entonces, faltaba 1 semana para su cumpleaños, sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, pero ya le habían dejado un regalo.

Tenía una nueva computadora en su cuarto y más cartas Digimon.

Estaba acostumbrada a estar sin ellos pero aveces los extrañaba.

El día de su cumpleaños empezó como un día normal. Se levantó y fue a tomar un baño para luego bajar y comer el desayuno. Era fin de semana así que no tenía escuela hoy.

Kagome estaba viendo una extraña novela así que subió a si cuarto para ver los capítulos de Digimon que había descargado en la nueva computadora.

Todo estaba normal, hasta que el capítulo que estaba viendo se pausó solo y se cerró la pestaña.

Empezó a verse una extraña estática de arcoíris, luego una luz salió de la computadora. Se tapó un poco los ojos con la mano.

La luz empezó a apagarse y tomó una forma ovalada.

Se sorprendió, justo frente a ella flotando en el aire era un huevo amarillo con manchas moradas.

Cuando lo tomó una pequeña luz salió del huevo y al tomarlo formo un extraño dispositivo. Era púrpura con unas partes amarillas, tenía unos botos y una ranura a un lado aunque no sabía para que era.

Era lo más extraño que había pasado, pero no sentía miedo, si no curiosidad. Estudió el huevo con más cuidado y se sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenía con el que había dibujado en su pequeño cuaderno.

Se bajo de la silla y cerró la puerta con seguro. Fue hacia su cama y envolvió el huevo con una manta. Lo acarició, al menos en la caricatura así nacía pero parece que tenía que esperar y cuidar bien del huevo.

Al investigar más en internet sobre huevos, debía mantenerlo caliente. Así que hizo un pequeño nido para él.

El día paso rápidamente y pronto sería la hora de dormir. Preparándose y alistando las cosas para sus clases de mañana, pensó que el huevo debía quedarse en casa. Era un poco grande para cargar y sería raro verla con él.

Al siguiente día, cuando ya estaba lista para salir, vestida con una camisa negra, encima de ella un suerte con capucha morado, un short-enagua de color negro y unas tennis moradas. Su cabello castaño lo dejó suelto y se puso un lazo negro, por último tomó su bufanda amarilla favorita que fue un regalo de su abuela. Kagome estaba afuera esperando para llevarla en auto. Antes de irse revisó que el huevo estuviera cómodo y salió del cuarto cerrando con llave.

La escuela paso normal, clases almuerzo y más clases. No tenía muchos amigos. No se llevaba bien con las chicas ya que pensaban que era rara.

No le gustaban mucho las cosas femeninas y odiaba un poco el color rosa.

Tenía 2 amigos chicos y con ellos hablaba sobre Digimon y otras caricaturas.

Al terminar el día, se fue caminando a paso rápido para poder revisar en huevo.

Al llegar tomó unas galletas de la cocina y dio un rápido saludo a Kagome antes de subir a su cuarto.

Al entrar vio que el huevo se había movido aunque seguía dentro del nido. Despacio cerro la puerta con llave y debo su bolso en el suelo para acercarse al nido.

Justo antes de poder levantar el huevo, este se movió. Asustando la un poco y haciéndola saltar. El huevo seguía moviéndose y antes de que saliera del nido lo tomó.

Se movió y se agrietó un poco antes de explotar en una pequeña bomba de humo morado.

Tosió un poco y cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos se sorprendió y emocionó cuando reconoció a la pequeña Digimon en sus manos.

Parecía una bolita con cola, con dos cuernos en su cabeza, se podía ver un pequeño colmillo saliendo de su boca y era completamente de color púrpura. Abrió sus ojos negros y bostezo un poco antes de fijarse en ella.

Soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió. Ella dio una gran sonrisa.

"Cori"- dijo la pequeña bebé. No podía hablar después de todo, primero debería llegar a la etapa entrenamiento.

Un _Corimon, _es el Digimon que ella creo. No podía creer que estuviera viva, tampoco que los Digimon existieran de verdad. Era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Salto y se río haciendo reír a la bebé.

Rápidamente la puso en el nido, para luego salir y buscar algo para que comiera.

Esa noche con ambas en la cama listas para dormir, pensó que los siguientes días serían interesantes y también que había encontrado a su mejor amiga.

**Hola, esta es mi primer historia. **

**Corimon es un Digimon que he inventado y sus evoluciones que saldrán en los próximos capítulos también lo son. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aprendiendo**

Pues, cuidar a un bebé es algo difícil para un niño. Pero esta bebé no era difícil de complacer, lo que más hacía era dormir y luego de eso comer.

Se levantaría temprano para darle de comer, luego ella volvería a dormir. Antes de irse a clases dejaba un poco de comida cerca de ella para cuando despertara. Al llegar de clases aveces estaría dormida y otra veces despierta comiendo. Jugaría un poco con ella para luego comer un poco más y dormir.

Era una rutina simple, contando las tareas y estudiar pero no era complicado cuidarla.

Ese fin de semana, se levantó a las 9 de la mañana. Bajó por comida para ambas y prendió la computadora para que vieran unos capítulos de Digimon.

"Corimon"-. Habló con la bebé. Esta fijó su vista en ella.- "Se que aún no puedes hablar, pero mi nombre es Keyko. K-e-y-k-o".

Corimon parpadeó y balbuceó, luego se río.

Keyko sonrió, ella es su mejor amiga ahora, aunque aún no puedan hablar sabe que se llevarán muy bien.

Mientras Corimon veía la caricatura, agarró el dispositivo que había aparecido.

Se preguntaba para que sería la ranura que tenía, suponía que era algún tipo de Digivice, pero no sabía si este tenía un nombre en específico.

Al tocar un botón, apareció un tipo de mapa y cuatro triángulos púrpuras. Señalaban justo donde estaba y a su lado estaba Corimon así que debía ser ella.

Al seguir curioseando, esta ves apareció la información de Corimon. Salía su imagen, Etapa bebé y su ataque es _Acid Bubbles. _

No había más sobre ella, pero así estaba bien.

Puso el Digivice al lado de la computadora y siguió viendo la caricatura con Corimon.

_**(TIME SKIP) **_

En la tarde decidió salir, iría a la panadería que no estaba tan lejos de su casa. Puso a Corimon en un pequeña bolso y lo cerro pero no completo.

Salió de la casa cerrando con llave. Después de unos minutos de caminar pasó por una especie de callejón para llegar a la panadería.

(No se dio cuenta de un niño de su edad arriba por la ventana en el segundo piso del establecimiento).

Después de comprar y llegar a casa. Volvió a cerrar después de entrar y se quito los tennis.

Entró al comedor y puso la bolsa con pan en la mesa, después con cuidado sacó a Corimon de su bolso. Lo colocó en la mesa, caminó a la cocina y revisó en la gaveta, saco un pequeño cuchillo de mantequilla y un plato. Volvió a la mesa y se sentó en una silla alta.

Corimon olfateó el pan para luego hacer un sonido feliz por el rico aroma.

Riendo partió un poco y lo despedazó para poder darle de comer. Compró un tipo de pan dulce así que Corimon parecía muy feliz mientras comía.

Después de acabar limpió las boronas y los utensilios que utilizó para luego guardarlos.

Cogió a Corimon, acunándola con cuidado para luego subir a su cuarto.

Esa noche mientras estaba acostada en la cama y Corimon dormía a su lado, pensó que desde que ella llegó ya no se sentía tan sola. Sonrió antes de quedarse dormida.

_**(TIME SKIP) **_

Pasó un mes desde que Corimon nació. Casi todos los días excepto los fines de semana eran rutina.

Los días libres de escuela salía llevando a Corimon con ella para que pudiera ver como era el mundo fuera de la casa.

Un día la llevó a un parque cercano, se escondió entre los árboles para poder sacar a Corimon. Esta se emocionó mucho cuando vio el pasto y los árboles.

Le gusto mucho estar al aire libre así que cada vez que podía iban al parque.

Corimon se sorprendió cuando conoció lo que era una ardilla. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando la ardilla se puso a jugar con ella en vez de correr.

Otro día conoció un perro, este la lamió y jugaron en el lodo. Tuvo que darle un baño al llegar a casa.

Hablando de baños a Corimon le encantaba jugar en el agua, lo que más le gustaron fueron las burbujas.

Fueron al centro comercial, le dio de probar varias cosas pero lo que más le gustó fue el helado.

En casa se pusieron a ver varias películas de Disney en su cuarto. Corimon las disfrutó mucho.

Una vez Kagome casi descubre que Corimon estaba viva. Ella estaba en el baño, cuando salió vio a Kagome viendo a Corimon con extrañeza. Ella le preguntó, "Que es esto? De donde lo sacaste? Estoy casi segura que se movió"

Le respondió que era un peluche que ganó de una máquina y que debía estar muy cansada, le dijo que durmiera porque el muñeco no se movió.

Kagome le creyó, desde ese día tuvieron más cuidado.

Un día se le ocurrió la idea de pasar una de sus cartas por la ranura del Digivice.

Paso la tarjeta de White Wings, no espero que pasará nada pero cuando escucho un pequeño chillido de emoción de Corimon volteo a verla y sus ojos se abrieron.

Tenia seis pequeñas alas blancas brillantes y estaba volando.

Desde ese día tuvo cuidado para no pasar cartas hasta que Corimon evolucionará hasta su forma novato.

Este día tenía la ventana abierta mientras hacia la tarea en su escritorio.

Corimon estaba dormirtando en la cama.

No noto un gato que subía al balcón, pero Corimon lo hizo. Esta se despertó por completo y tuvo una batalla de miradas con el gato negro con una mancha blanca en una oreja.

Estaba concentrada hasta que escucho un grito de dolor, rápidamente volteo y vio a Corimon que fue arañada por el gato.

Estaba por levantarse y espantarlo cuando Corimon brillo.

Cuando la luz se fue, Corimon había evolucionado!.

Era Kommymon, ahora tenía un pequeño cuerpo y tenía un par de orejitas, seguía teniendo dos cuernos y siendo color púrpura, también seguía viéndose el pequeño colmillo.

Kommymon uso _Double Bubble,_ disparó varias burbujas hacia el gato. Este asustado huyó.

Todo quedó en silencio un minuto antes que alguien hablará.

"Key"-. Ahora como evolucionó ya podía hablar.

"Kommymon!".- Rápidamente se levantó de la silla y cogió a Kommymon abrazándola. Ambas rieron, ahora los días serían más divertidos que antes.

**Kommymon es igual que Kokomon o Gummymon solo que tiene dos cuernos y es de otro color. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pequeños Problemas**_

El tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras se divertían. Ya casi sería un año desde que nació el Digi-egg, también pronto sería su décimo cumpleaños, sus padres la habían llevado a comer hace unos días y le habían dejado dinero para que se comprara un regalo.

Ayer tuvieron que volver a salir de viaje negocios. Parece que irían a un país de Latinoamérica. Pero no había problema con el idioma, su madre es de un país latino mientras su padre es japonés.

Su padre tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café oscuro, mientras su madre tiene un cabello castaño claro casi Rubio y ojos de color miel.

Su padre se llama Takeshi y su madre María.

Ella saco los ojos de su madre mientras su cabello era castaño pero no era ni tan claro ni tan oscuro. Su piel era blanca pero era un blanco algo bronceado.

Cuando era más joven sus padres estaban un poco más en casa, así que de ellos aprendió a hablar tanto español como japonés. Antes viajan mucho así que tuvo que aprender inglés. Hasta que se establecieron donde vivía ahora, aunque sus padres ya no pasaban tanto en casa.

Ella decidió enseñarle a Kommymon español e inglés, por el momento solo sabía decir pocas cosas y aún no podía hacer muchas oraciones completas, pero con el tiempo aprenderá más.

Kagome tiene un cabello negro y ojos verdes. Tiene 22 años, pero ella estudia desde casa ya que no término antes sus estudios. Cuando los acabe podrá entrar en la Universidad, sus padres se la pagarán ya que ella siempre pasa aquí. Ya casi no vuelve a su hogar aunque no creo que le guste volver. Tiene su propia habitación y sus propias cosas que han sido regalos suyos y de sus padres.

Junto con Kommymon han disfrutado mucho del tiempo libre. Fueron a varios lugares, hasta a la playa, aunque no estaba tan cerca. En el fin de año del año pasado sus padres las llevaron a las 3 a un viaje a un hotel de lujo. No podía acostumbrarse a eso ya que su casa era cómoda y se sentía bien ya que era el hogar. Pero aquí tan grande y lujoso se sentía algo mal.

Pero no desperdicio el tiempo y jugaron mucho, tenía una piscina, jacuzzi y había una playa cerca. Ocultar a Kommymon no era tan complicado ya que parecía un juguete, lo complicado era que se quedará quieta mientras habían personas cerca. Pero disfrutaron mucho esa semana.

También pasaron por algunos pequeños problemas unos días que salían de casa. No sabía cómo pero un día apareció una extraña niebla y Kommymon quería entrar así que escapo de sus brazos. Ver dentro de la niebla era algo difícil, no podía encontrar a su compañera. Hasta que escucho un pequeño grito.

Corrió hasta donde creyó haberlo escuchado, Kommymon estaba levantándose del suelo. Frente a ella había un Pagumon que se reía por lo que hizo.

La enojo, ella investigó más hace un tiempo y descubrió que ahora era un Tamer, sus cartas estaban en su bolso así que no se preocupó.

Rápidamente le dijo a que apuntara a los ojos del Pagumon. Ella disparó un _Frothy_ _Spit_, que era una espuma ácida. El Pagumon grito de dolor, Kommymon está ves disparo un _Double Bubble, _dándole al Pagumon y lo mando hacia atrás chocando con una pared del callejón donde estaban. Ella rápidamente escogió una carta. "Card Slash! Power Charger!." La pasó por la ranura. Kommymon uso otra vez un _Double Bubble _pero esta vez era más poderoso, dándole al Pagumon y haciendo que se disolviera en datos que Kommymon absorbió.

Ese día ganaron su primera batalla y también al día siguiente después de eso compró unas gafas moradas con una cinta amarilla que estaban colgando de su cuello, ocultas bajo su ropa, para cuando aparecieran más campos de niebla.

Su cumpleaños era un 21 de abril, lo que significa que el cumpleaños de Kommymon, cuando salió del huevo, sería el 15 de abril. En este momento era un 7 de abril. Faltaba una semana y un día.

A Kommymon le encantaba comer dulces o cualquier cosa que sea dulce. Así que ya tenía planeado que comprarle. O almenos que hacerle, le haría un postre que su madre le enseño. Llamado Arroz con Leche.

_**(TIME SKIP) **_

Desde hoy faltaban cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Kommymon, habían salido para comprar los ingredientes que ocupaba para el postre y luego irían a un café para comer unos pasteles.

Cuando estaban por llegar a un supermercado, Kommymon saco su cabeza del bolso y sus ojos se dirigieron en dirección de un edificio abandonado.

"Key, Kommymon siente un Digimon cerca." Volteo a ver donde estaba viendo Kommymon. El edificio estaba abandonado lo que era una suerte.

Rápidamente entró antes que alguien las viera, dentro estaba lleno de niebla así que se puso las gafas.

Caminó un poco llevando a Kommymon en su hombro. Se escucho un ruido de choque en una habitación. Se acercó lentamente para no alertar al digimon que estaba cerca.

Abrió un poco la puerta, en silencio. Mirando dentro había un digimon parecido a un duende con unas prendas cafés y tenía un club grande en su mano. Estaba destrozando un mueble que ya estaba roto.

"No tienes que pelear si no quieres Kommymon." Le susurró. Después de todo los otros digimon que habían encontrado eran débiles pero destruían todo a su vista.

Kommymon salto de su hombro lista para la batalla. Habiendo decidido saco su D-Ark y buscó la información del digimon frente a ellas.

Goblimon, Etapa: Novato, Tipo: Ogro, Atributo: Virus.

Debían tener cuidado contra este.

El Goblimon se fijó en ellas y atacó.

"_Goblin Strike." _Gritó y una bola de fuego salió disparada de la punta de su club.

Rápidamente saco una carta "Card Slash! High Speed Plug-In B!" La velocidad de Kommymon aumentó logrando esquivar el ataque y disparo un _Double Bubble _golpeándolo pero no logró hacer mucho daño.

El Goblimon enojado corrió y usó _Goblin Rush _atacando muchas veces con su club y golpeando todas esas veces a Kommymon. Su último ataque la mando volando.

"Kommymon!." Gritó y la atrapó ya que venía hacia ella. La hizo caer y chocar contra la puerta que habían cerrado. "Estas bien?" Le preguntó mientras fijaba su vista en su pequeña compañera que estaba muy débil después de ese último ataque.

Kommymon abrió los ojos débilmente. Antes que pudiera contestar fijó su vista en el Goblimon que estaba apuntando su club a ellas apunto de disparar otro _Goblin Strike. _

No dejaría que golpeara a Kommymon otra vez, ya estaba muy débil, cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. "Te protegeré esta vez Kommymon." Le susurró sonriendo suavemente.

Kommymon abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego ella y su D-Ark brillaron al mismo tiempo que el Goblimon lanzó su ataque.

"Kommymon Shinka! Tylipmon!" Evolucionó y ahora parecía un tipo de conejo de largas orejas, era blanco pero tenía unas partes en las orejas y las puntas moradas, en las puntas de sus patitas tenía una parte morada y en su cuello había un pequeño parche con tres picos también morados, seguía teniendo sus dos cuernos.

Rápidamente salto frente al ataque y contraatacó _Blazing Ice _lanzó de su boca lo que parecían trozos de hielo, ambos ataques chocaron y crearon una pequeña explotación.

Tylipmon corrió hacia el Goblimon y empezó a girar generando un tornado. "_Petit Twister" _Gritó lanzándolo contra él.

Goblimon chocó contra el mueble que estaba destruyendo antes.

"Card Slash! Power Charger!" Pasó su tarjeta para que dieran el golpe final.

Tylipmon salto y apuntó hacia el Goblimon caído "_Blazing Fire!" _Grito y lanzó lo que parecían pequeñas bolitas de fuego de su boca. Dándole al Goblimon este grito antes de convertirse en datos que Tylipmon absorbió.

Ambas quedaron en silencio antes de sonreír. Tylipmon corrió y salto hacia ella, se dieron un abrazo.

"Lo hiciste genial Tylipmon!" Felicito mientras se levantaba del suelo donde cayó cuando Tylipmon salto a ella, mientras esta subía a sus hombros.

Decidieron salir antes que alguien viniera a revisar que había sido todo el ruido. Salieron por la parte de atrás.

Cuando ya tenían una buena distancia sacó su D-Ark. Apareció una imagen de Tylipmon.

Tylipmon, Etapa: Novato, Tipo: Bestia, Atributo: Datos-Vacuna.

Corrió a comprar las cosas para poder volver ya que se había hecho algo tarde mientras luchaban.

Sus cumpleaños pasaron bien, el postre le encanto a Tylipmon y compartió con Kagome.

En su cumpleaños, Kagome las saco a comer a un restaurante pequeño pero rico. Ella no cuestionó que llevara a Tylipmon ya que creyó que era un juguete. La alimento cuando ella no estaba viendo o se levantaba.

El día fue muy divertido.

**Han visto que Terriermon tiene un pequeño parche verde en su cuello que tiene la forma de un pico? Lopmon también tiene uno rosa pero él tiene dos picos. **

**El siguiente capítulo creo que será el último de la introducción y en el siguiente ya empezará el canon. **

**Palabras: 1517**

**Fecha: 07/07/19**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pasando el Tiempo**_

Habían pasado 2 años, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. La escuela no era difícil, Kagome entró a la Universidad.

Tenía doce años podía cuidarse bien, además no estaba sola, Tylipmon siempre está con ella.

Este era su último año en la escuela a la que asistía, ya estaban en sus finales, el siguiente entraría a una intermedia. Era algo raro que no cuestionaron porque llevaba casi todos los días a Tylipmon a clases. Todos parecían ignorar eso.

Era sábado, las 9:27am, estaba en su escritorio, terminando la tarea que habían dejado ese día, después de eso podría salir un rato. No era nada difícil solo necesitaba no distraerse.

"Key~~~~"

Bueno no distraerse parece que sería lo difícil.

"Que es Ty-Chan?". Respondió sin mirar.

"Tylipmon está aburrida~". Se quejó.

"Usa un videojuego, debo terminar esto"

"Pero son aburridos~". Esta segura que ella esta haciendo un puchero.

"Ve a mirar TV, Ka-nechan no está."

"No están pasan nada bueno~"

"Usa la computadora"

"No tengo ganas, ya la usé mucho y me aburrió"

Suspiró, cada vez que se aburría era un dolor.

"Bien, estoy por terminar, que tal si vas a la cocina y comes algo para luego salir un rato?"

"Umm, kay~"

Con eso ella salió de la habitación, volvió a suspirar, almenos estaba por terminar.

**[DIGIMON]**

Bajando las escaleras, encontró a su compañera y mejor amiga, comiendo un pedazo de pastel que sobró y que trajo ayer luego de clases, en la mesa.

"Déjame un poco Ty-Chan". Se sentó en la silla más cerca a ella. "Saldremos cuando acabemos de comer"

"Yaii~~, iremos al parque? Quiero ver Lord Stain!"

Lord Stain era uno de los muchos perros que han conocido yendo al parque, es algo pequeño, negro con una mancha blanca en un ojo y en la punta de la cola. Es un callejero, siempre que pueden le llevan algo de comer y Tylipmon con él se ponen a jugar hasta quedar muy sucios. '_Tendré que darle un baño cuando regresemos'. _Suspiró por tercera vez.

"Bien, buscaré algo para llevarle de comer". Respondió sonriendo un poco.

Tylipmon le devolvió la sonrisa.

**[DIGIMON]**

Llegando al parque, fueron entre los árboles para llegar a una zona más pacífica, no había nadie allí solo ellas.

Escucharon un ladrido. Lord Stain salió de un arbusto y corrió hacia ellas ladrando de felicidad y moviendo la cola.

Al llegar subió a su pierna y ella le dio unos pocos mimos, después sacó el pan que trajo para él.

"Ten oh gran Lord Stain! Esto es para ti". El cachorro se puso a comer de inmediato, parece que no había comido hace un tiempo.

Cuando acabó parecía satisfecho. "Vamos a jugar Lord Stain!". Tylipmon gritó energéticamente para después correr, con el cachorro tras ella.

Se rió un poco antes de sentarse bajo un árbol con una buena sombra, puso su bolso a su lado y sacó un manga que trajo para leer.

**[DIGIMON]**

Llegando la hora de almorzar, Tylipmon volvió a ella junto con el cachorro. Ambos estaban cubiertos de ramitas y hojas.

Se rió y empezó a quitarlas de ellos. _'Almenos no se llenaron de barro'. _Pensó, eso era un logro por hoy.

"Key~, Tylipmon tiene hambre". Se fijó en su teléfono, eran las 12:43md. Hora del almuerzo.

"Bien nos vamos entonces. Adiós Lord Stain, vendremos a visitarte pronto!". Se despidió del cachorro.

Tylipmon se subió a su hombro. "Nos vemos Lord Stain, Tylipmon vendrá a jugar otro día!". Gritó con alegría mientras se despedía.

El cachorro ladró felizmente como una despedida y luego corrió a un arbusto.

**[DIGIMON]**

Volvieron a casa y comieron algo que dejó Kagome para ella, que compartió con Tylipmon.

No sabía que hacer, el día pasaba lentamente, su tarea ya estaba terminada. Se acostó en la alfombra de su habitación con Tylipmon en su estómago.

Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando Tylipmon se levantó rápidamente.

"Key! Tylipmon siente un digimon cerca!". Se levantó apresuradamente y cogió su D-Arky sus cartas. Sus gafas colgaban bajo su ropa, nunca salía sin ellas.

Bajo corriendo con cuidado las escaleras, rápido se puso las tennis y cerró tras ella.

Corrió siguiendo el radar del D-Ark. Cinco minutos de correr, llegó a un gran callejón. El campo de niebla ya había aparecido, se puso las gafas.

Frunció el ceño, no se veía ningún digimon aún y ya habían pasado unos minutos.

"Sientes algo Ty-Chan?"

"Es raro, Tylipmon puede sentir que hay algo aquí, pero Tylipmon no puede verlo". Respondió mientras observaba a su alrededor con cuidado.

Todo estuvo tranquilo por unos momentos. Sacó el D-Ark para ver si podía detectar algo.

Hasta que…

"_Death Claw!". _Un ataque de oscuridad salió de la nada y golpeo a Tylipmon mandándola contra el muro.

"Ahh!"

"Tylipmon!". Corrió hacia ella y la agarró en brazos.

Volteo hacia donde provino el ataque, la información apareció.

_Bakemon, Etapa: Campeón, Tipo: Fantasma, Atributo: Virus. _

Frunció el ceño otra vez, el digimon fantasma no se veía fuerte pero era uno de etapa campeón así que haría mucho daño a su compañera.

Tylipmon salto de sus brazos aterrizando en el suelo, se había recuperado del golpe anterior. Ahora que se había mostrado ya podían pelear.

"Card Slash! The Glimmer of Fate!". Pasó su carta, Tylipmon tenía un aura de luz que aumentaba su defensa.

El Bakemon volvió a usar _Death Claw _pero esta vez Tylipmon estaba lista. Saltó el ataque, esquivándolo y uso su _Blazing_ _Fire. _

El ataque golpeo al digimon fantasma haciéndolo gritar. Flotó rápido y volvió a fundirse con la oscuridad del callejón.

Un ataque oscuro se disparó desde la derecha golpeando a Tylipmon, haciéndole tropezar un poco. Otro salió esta ves desde atrás. Más ataques se disparaban de diferentes lugares, podía esquivar la mayoría pero unos siempre acertaban.

Se empezó a preocupar más, la Carta le daba defensa pero si continuaba así perderían. Debía pensar como hacer que el fantasma se mostrará para que pudieran contraatacar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un grito de dolor de su compañera. Fue mandada a un contenedor de basura que estaba en la esquina.

El Bakemon apareció otra vez, parecía listo para acabarla.

Con un pensamiento rápido agarró la tapa de un bote de basura y la lanzó hacia el digimon.

"Hey dientes! Por aquí!". Le gritó, lo que hizo fue tonto pero no dejaría que acabará con su compañera.

Habían ganado muchas batallas juntas, no dejaría que ese feo fantasma terminara con ella.

El Bakemon fijó su vista en ella, le devolvió la mirada, no se dejaría intimidar. El digimon empezó a cargar un ataque, bueno eso la intimidaba un poco.

Saltando hacia un lado apenas esquivo el ataque, pero eso la hizo caer al suelo.

"Key!". Tylipmon gritó mientras empezaba a levantarse.

El Bakemon devolvió la vista hacia su enemigo preparando otro ataque más poderoso.

"NO!". No! No dejaría que acabará con ella, era su compañera y mejor amiga.

El Bakemon lanzó el ataque, gritó el nombre de su compañera y su D-Ark empezó a brillar.

El ataque explotó pero Tylipmon ya no estaba allí.

"Tylipmon Shinka!". Parecía que estaba en un tipo de capullo de datos morados. "Garrueimon!".

La nueva evolución de Tylipmon saltó y aterrizó a su lado.

Era más alta que ella, parecía un conejo humanoide mujer. Era morado, tenía una especie de traje ninja femenino púrpura oscuro, pero tenía mangas largas y algo sueltas que llegaban hasta sus manos. Tenía una capucha pero no le tapaba la cara por completo, esta tenía unos agujeros por donde salían sus largas orejas que eran la mitad arriba moradas y la mitad de debajo de un amarillo oscuro. También conservaba sus dos cuernos. Un poco de cabello amarillo salía de la capucha y colgaba en una trenza. Tenía una máscara cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Habían unos dispositivos negros en sus muñecas que no se notaban a la vista. Por último había una gran ametralladora delgada y casi del tamaño de su compañera en su espalda.

"Key! Dame más poder y hazte atrás de mí!" Ordenó mientras agarraba su arma de la espalda. Debían aprovechar la confusión del Bakemon.

"Por supuesto!". Corrió atrás de su compañera y rápido sacó su carta. "Card Slash! Power Charger!"

La arma que tenía un brillo amarillo en la punta, ahora brillaba más intensamente.

"Garru Shot!". Un poderoso ataque de un color amarillo brillante salió del arma y le dio a Bakemon atravesándolo y convirtiéndolo en datos, que Garrueimon absorbió.

Garrueimon soltó el arma que desapareció en un Puff, una pequeña bomba de humo. Después de todo ese ataque tan poderoso solo se puede usar una vez hasta que se recargue.

"Eso fue… interesante". Dijo rompiendo el silencio. "Vamos a casa, fue suficiente emoción por el día". Volvió a suspirar.

Garrueimon río para luego alzarla y cargarla. Saltó al techo y corrió rápidamente en los techos de las casas.

Aterrizaron en su balcón, abrió la puerta corrediza y entraron. Volteó a ver de nuevo a su compañera que seguía en su etapa campeón.

"Umm…". Sacó el D-Ark para ver su información, puede que ya la sabía pero quería ver que decía sobre ella.

_Garrueimon, Etapa: Campeón, Tipo: Hombre Bestia, Atributo: Datos-Vacuna. _

No había nada diferente. Bueno ahora era raro.

"Uh? Porque sigues así?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Umm, no se pero no puedo volver. Tendré que quedarme así por el momento". Su voz era igual solo un poco más madura.

"Bueno mientras Ka-nechan no te descubra todo estará bien. Después de todo eres una ninja que es genial". Le respondió con alegría.

Garrueimon suspiró y se acostó en la cama. Que día.

**[DIGIMON]**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido otra vez. Se estaba alistando para salir, hoy entrara en la escuela intermedia, no estaba tan lejos así que podía caminar hasta allí.

Tylipmon dormitaba en su bolso. Su ropa era una camiseta gris, debajo de un suéter con capucha morado, su confiable short-enagua negro, unas medias hasta las rodillas moradas y sus tennis negras. Se puso su bufanda amarilla y se dejó su cabello castaño suelto. Sus gafas colgaban bajo su ropa.

Salió con alegría, era una nueva escuela y talvez haría amigos esta vez. Aunque era aburrido.

Bajó las escaleras y desayuno antes de salir.

Se despidió de Kagome que estaba acostada en el sofá viendo TV y salió a la nueva escuela.

**[DIGIMON]**

La escuela tenía tres pisos y había una azotea. Es blanca y azul.

Estaba en el salón 3, no conocía a nadie del salón, así que de su antigua escuela no había nadie.

Tylipmon se quedó en su bolso así que nadie la noto. En el almuerzo subió a la azotea para que ella pudiera salir y ambas comieran.

_**(TIME SKIP) **_

Habían pasado unas semanas, aún no había hecho amigos. Parece que casi todos se conocían en el salón.

Aveces se escuchaba en el salón 2 como regañaban a algunos estudiantes, era algo divertido.

También vio a alguien con un cabello negro azulado, nunca había visto ese color de cabello, le gustaba el color.

Era hora del almuerzo, ya había comido, así que estaba leyendo un manga que había traído.

"Wan! No deberías traer eso a la escuela!". Alguien habló haciéndola asustarse y saltar.

Bajando el manga y volteando a donde estaba quien habló vió a una niña de su edad de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos café claro. Lleva una camisa amarilla debajo de un vestido verde, calcetines amarillos y zapatillas blancas y cerúleo. Además tenía una marioneta de perro en la mano…

"Umm… lo siento?". No sabía que decir, eso era algo raro. Que bien que Tylipmon se quedó en casa ese día.

"Wan! No hay problema". Dijo antes de guardar la marioneta. "Soy Katou Jeri, que estas leyendo?".

"Yukimura Keyko, es un manga aunque este es de romance, quieres verlo?"

"Claro! Suena lindo"

Pues su amistad comenzó con un manga, Jeri-Chan (como ella le dijo que le dijera después de unos días) le gusto el manga así que le prestó algunos del mismo género.

Otras semanas después.

"Key-Chan!". Alguien le llamó antes que saliera de la escuela. Jeri corría hacia ella. "Aquí tienes lo terminé anoche, me encantó es uno de mis favoritos ahora". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te traeré otro mañana Jeri-Chan adiós". Se despidió sonriendo.

Jeri se despidió agitando la mano.

Al llegar a casa ese día, luego de encerrarse en su habitación, Tylipmon salió del bolso.

"Ahora tienes tu primer amiga humana Key! Es genial! Pero no me gusta que me trate como a un muñeco". Terminó con un puchero.

Sudó. "No puedes hablar frente a ella Ty-Chan"

**[DIGIMON]**

De ese día habían pasado 2 años, ahora tenía 15 años, han salido juntas a varios lugares y han visitado sus casas. Jeri conoció a Kagome la primera vez que vino a su casa y se llevaron bien.

Era un día común, Tylipmon dormía en su bolso. Había salido a comprar unas cosas e iba camino a casa.

Mientras caminaba un chico castaño que parecía de su edad chocó contra ella. Se disculpó antes de seguir corriendo, chico raro…

Había visto una luz hace un rato pero Tylipmon estaba durmiendo así que no quería despertarla, además desde hace unos meses alguien más estuvo luchando contra los digimon así que no debía preocuparse tanto por ir siempre.

_**En el siguiente capítulo iniciará el canon. Me parece que el original tenían 11 años y en el latino los hicieron 13 creo, pero prefiero que tengan 15 años. **_

_**11/07/2019**_

_**Palabras: 2243**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Encuentro**_

El día siguiente pasó sin problemas.

Se despertó con el sonido de su alarma y se tomó su tiempo para vestirse. La casa estaba vacía, Kagome ya debió haberse ido ya que tenía clase temprano. Desayunaron y luego de que Tylipmon entrara en su bolso se dirigió a la escuela.

Durante el recreo y el almuerzo, se dirigió a la azotea. Así Tylipmon podría salir y hablar tranquilamente. No se encontró con Jeri ese día.

No fue hasta el final del día, en el camino de regreso a la casa que hubo problemas. Sabiendo que Kagome aún no estaría allí y seria aburrido volver, decidió tomar la ruta escénica y caminar por el parque; solo había alcanzado el cruce que la llevaría de regreso a la ciudad cuando la pantalla de su D-Ark se iluminó con una luz brillante y Tylipmon salió del bolso y salto al suelo.

"Qué es, Ty-Chan?". Preguntó, sacando su D-Ark púrpura y amarillo de su bolsillo. Una esfera verde y azul brotó repentinamente de la pantalla y la imagen de un zorro Digimon le apareció. "Renamon, Etapa: Novato, pero ¿dónde está ella?"

"Por aquí!" Tylipmon salió corriendo sola.

"Hey, espérame!" Gritó persiguiéndola.

"Ty-Chan, espera!"

Tylipmon corrió más rápido, se abrió paso con gracia entre los árboles y saltó sobre los arbustos para llegar al campo de batalla. Podía escuchar los golpes de los dos Digimon involucrados, y los gritos de mando de una niña.

"Card Slash! Heavy Metal!"

Atravesó el follaje justo a tiempo para ver una pistola de tipo guante que cubría el puño de un Digimon con forma de zorro que era el Renamon; lo colocó al lado de la cabeza de un dinosaurio rojo y se preparó para disparar. "¡Oh no!". Ella jadeó.

"¿Es de impacto?". Se preguntó así mismo un chico de pelo castaño que le era algo familiar. Llevaba gafas amarillas, una camisa azul y pantalones grises, completándolo con muñequeras amarillas. "Guilmon, aléjate de ahí! Te lastimará!" Le gritó al dinosaurio Digimon.

"Hazlo Renamon". Dijo la chica en el lado opuesto. Tenía el pelo rojo que en la parte superior parecía una piña, llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro con una camiseta blanca y azul claro con la imagen de un corazón roto en la parte delantera.

"Guilmon aléjate de ahí!". Se quejó el niño más cercano a ella. "¿Por qué no escuchas lo que te digo?".

Como si escuchara a su compañero, el dinosaurio rojo ahora conocido como Guilmon, soltó a Renamon y se volvió para mirar a su Tamer. "Takato ¿qué sucede?" cuestionó, corriendo haciendo él. Renamon disparó el arma, pero la explosión sónica perdió al dinosaurio y la envió volando a través del lugar.

No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ante la voz infantil del dinosaurio. Obviamente era un novato.

"Renamon, no importa. Ataca ahora". Ordenó la chica de cabello de piña.

Renamon vaciló cuando Guilmon se acercó a su compañero, casi como si temiera lastimarlo, o tal vez podría haber sido porque el chico estaba tan cerca de algo que era que solo datos.

"Renamon!" La niña de pelo de piña espetó. "¡Si pierdes contra ese novato, no te lo perdonaré!".

Renamon saltó en el aire.

"¡Ah, cuidado!" Gritó ella. El niño de pelo castaño y el dinosaurio la miraron sorprendidos, y una coneja blanca saltó sobre ellos, chocando con Renamon y golpeándola del cielo.

"Petit Twister!" Tylipmon gritó y lanzó el pequeño tornado.

Renamon gruñó cuando fue arrojada hacia atrás otra vez, pero aterrizó de pie. Parecía relativamente ilesa, pero sorprendida al ver al segundo Digimon.

"¿De dónde vino esa cosa?" La chica de pelo de piña cuestionó. Levantó su D-Ark para buscar sus datos. "No hay datos otra vez!? De donde salen esos digimon?". Se preguntó.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó una cuarta voz. Ella y los otros dos niños en el lugar miraron a su alrededor para ver a un cuarto niño arriba de una pequeña colina con vista a la pelea. Parecía tener la misma edad que ellos (quince) y llevaba pantalones marrones con una chaqueta naranja sin mangas. A sus pies estaba el Digimon, Terriermon. El chico también se le hacia familiar.

"Eres tú". Dijo el compañero de Guilmon, sonando sorprendido.

"Otro digimon?" Se preguntó la chica pelo de piña sorprendida. "No sabía que habían tantos digimon en este mundo".

"Te ves muy fuerte. ¿También tuviste muchas peleas? ¿Ya puedes evolucionar? ". Le preguntó el Terriermon a Renamon, esta se sorprendió un poco con la última pregunta.

"Terriermon ¿por qué le preguntas eso?". Le preguntó el chico que acababa de aparecer. Su compañero.

"Por nada. Moumantai". Terriermon se echó a reír.

"¿Por qué hacen pelear a sus compañeros digimon?". Él compañero de Terriermon preguntó.

"¿Que dices? ". Le preguntó la niña pelo de piña. "Cualquiera sabe para que sirve un digimon ¿verdad?".

"Tu vives al otro lado de la estación ¿no?. ¿Por qué deberíamos usar a estas criaturas como herramientas de pelea?". Dijo mientras el Terriermon se subía a él y lo abrazaba con las orejas.

"No entiendo lo que me dices. Renamon regresemos". Le dijo la niña a su compañera. Se fue y Renamon desapareció mientras la seguía.

Saltaron cuando un silbido cortó el silencio, y se volvieron para verla atrás de ellos.

"Tylipmon, ven". Dijo ella.

"Hey, ¿quién eres?". Preguntó. Ambos vieron sorprendidos a Tylipmon, después de todo era muy parecida a Terriermon.

"Buena pregunta". Dijo ella. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Uh, Takato. Mi nombre es Matsuda Takato y este es Guilmon". Señaló al dinosaurio rojo.

"Soy Keyko, Yukimura Keyko y ella es Tylipmon".

"Tylipmon" Dijo Takato poniendo su mirada en la coneja. "Nunca había visto ese digimon". Dijo algo emocionado. "¿Ella es tu compañera?"

"Ella también es mi amiga", respondió.

El Terriermon se acercó a ellas y miró a Tylipmon. "Whao! Nos parecemos, pero tienes más cuernos y otro color". Dijo feliz y curioso. Guilmon se acercó a ambos para jugar.

Ella levantó su mirada de los digimon y fijó su vista en el otro chico. "¿Que hay de ti?". Le preguntó.

"Lee Jenrya". Él respondió.

**[DIGIMON]**

"Lee-kun , eres del salón uno ¿no?"

"Tú eres del salón dos ¿verdad?".

Oh por eso se le hacían familiares.

"¿Que hay de ti, Keyko-chan?"

"Estoy en el salón tres"

Takato volvió su mirada a Jenrya. "¿Eres de China?". Le preguntó, ella también lo vió curiosa.

"Otosan es de Hong Kong y Okasan es japonesa"

"Umm"

Los seis estaban dentro de un pequeño lugar que parecía una casita pero solo con un agujero para la puerta y había un portón antes de entrar. Era de un blanco desteñido por el abandono. Ya había empezado a ocultarse él sol.

"Sus digimon viven con ustedes ¿no?". Ambos dieron una respuesta afirmativa. "Que envidia, Guilmon es tan grande que no puedo llevármelo. Por eso estuve buscando un lugar… ". Takato estaba agachado, mientras Jenrya y ella se quedaban de pie. "Pero afortunadamente encontré esta base secreta".

Jenrya le sonrió. "Me alegro Takato-kun. Guilmon ya es tu amigo".

Takato se levantó. "Gracias Lee-kun. Nosotros tres también somos amigos ¿verdad?".

Ella les sonrió. Jenrya solo asintió pero seguía sonriendo.

Los digimon estaban jugando.

"Terriermon regresemos".

Terriermon estaba en la cabeza de Guilmon tapando sus ojos con las orejas, Tylipmon estaba en el suelo al lado de ellos. "Moumantai".

"Terriermon!". Regaño.

"Esta bien…". Dijo mientras rodaba de la cabeza del dinosaurio y caía al suelo en sus pies. Tylipmon se apoyo en la pierna de Guilmon.

Terriermon corrió y salto a la espalda de Jenrya sujetándose de sus hombros.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana". Se despidió mientras salía.

Takato asintió. "En la escuela ¿verdad?"

Guilmon se acercó con Tylipmon en su cabeza. "¿Ya no jugaremos? ".

"Adiós Lee-chan!". Ella se despidió, Jenrya tropezó un poco, pero siguió caminando. Terriermon se rió.

"Oye, ¿Qué significa Moumantai?".

Terriermon volteo la cabeza hacia ellos. "No te preocupes, sigue adelante, todo se solucionará".

Ellos se fueron. Tylipmon salto a sus hombros desde la cabeza de Guilmon, este se frotó cariñosamente contra Takato.

"Nosotras también nos vamos!". Les dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar. Él se despidió. "Adiós Takato-chan". Takato se sonrojo un poco.

**[DIGIMON]**

Cuando llegaron a casa ya había oscurecido. Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá comiendo.

"Ya volví Ka-nechan!". Le avisó.

"¿Por qué volviste tan tarde?". Kagome le preguntó sin levantarse. Ella caminó a la cocina.

"Conocí a algunas personas, estaba con ellos". Respondió mientras agarraba comida que alcanzará para ambas. "Estaré en mi habitación, buenas noches!".

"No olvides tomar un baño!". Kagome le gritó mientras subía las escaleras.

Se encerró en su habitación. Tylipmon salió de su bolso y empezó a comer de una vez.

Ella sacó su tarea para terminarla y al mismo tiempo empezó a comer.

Luego de acabar ambas tomaron un baño, para luego irse a dormir.

Estaba feliz, había conocido otros Tamers y dos de ellos eran amigables.

**[DIGIMON]**

Al siguiente día. Luego de unas clases en el recreo se topó con Jeri que pasaba con otras tres chicas que eran amigas de ella también. La saludó y vió dentro del salón de donde salió.

Takato estaba allí con dos chicos, ella lo saludo, él le devolvió el saludo aunque algo ausentemente parecía ido en sus pensamientos. Después subió las escaleras para ir la azotea.

_**(TIME SKIP) **_

Después de clases, salió de la escuela. Tylipmon subió a su hombro mientras caminaba hacia el parque donde encontraron a los chicos el día anterior.

Estaba por cruzar la calle. La entrada al parque estaba justo al otro lado, pero Tylipmon pareció sentir algo. Se puso de pie en su cabeza y alzó la orejas.

"Eh ¿qué pasa Ty-Chan?". Preguntó. Su D-Ark comenzó a brillar y emitir un ruido desde dentro de su bolsillo, y cuando lo sacó encontró una pantalla roja reflejada en ella. "Uh, parece que hay una batalla cerca".

"Tylipmon lo siente, allí abajo". Dijo y señaló con su oreja el garaje subterráneo.

"Bueno". Corrió hacia el lugar y casi choca con Jenrya que había llegado exactamente al mismo tiempo. "Whoa, ¿de dónde vienes?"

"¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo!". Jenrya dijo, estirándose y estabilizándola. "¿Estás yendo también?".

"Tylipmon sintió una batalla aquí". Le contestó antes de correr hacia el garaje, Jenrya siguiéndole con Terriermon en su cabeza. Tylipmon se acomodo en su cabeza bien por casi haber caído.

"¡Paren de una vez!". Jenrya gritó una vez que llegaron a la puerta.

La chica cabello de piña y Takato voltearon a verlos.

"Lee-kun, Keyko-chan". Dijo Takato mientras Jenrya y ella caminaban hacia ellos.

"No interfieran, enanos como esos no son oponentes para Renamon". Tylipmon frunció el ceño en su linda carita ante sus palabras, Terriermon salto de la cabeza de Jenrya y aterrizó en el suelo.

"Que grosera eres, fue cruel llamarnos enanos". Le respondió Terriermon, Tylipmon asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Takato dio una pequeña sonrisa, la niña piña parecía enojada.

"Los digimon están apareciendo en este mundo, eso quiere decir que algo anda mal". Dijo Jenrya serio. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. "Puede que los digimon existan en la red solo para luchar. Pero eso no quiere decir que en el mundo real deba pasar lo mismo". Los otros fijaron su vista en la niña piña, _'debía aprender su nombre en algún momento'._

"En cualquier lugar los digimon son digimon. Renamon no le hagas caso, derrótalo enseguida". Ordenó.

Renamon se preparaba para atacar cruzando los brazos. Guilmon gruñó y corrió hacia ella.

Terriermon se rió mientras observaba su reflejo en el costado un auto y luego se precipitó hacia el campo de batalla, colocándose entre el ataque _Koyousetsu_ de Renamon y el objetivo Guilmon.

"¡Oh no!". Tylipmon y ella jadearon cuando lo vieron.

"Terriermon!" Jenrya gritó.

"¡Apártate!" Renamon gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El ataque ya había ocurrido antes de que Terriermon pudiera mover un músculo. Los diamantes golpearon el auto más cercano a Terriermon y explotaron en una bomba de humo y llamas.

Takato abrió la boca sorprendido y horrorizado. "¡Terriermon!" Jenrya gritó, corriendo hacia adelante. Se detuvo cuando su D-Ark emitió un resplandor blanco brillante, y un tipo de capullo verde rodeó Terriermon.

"Terriermon Shinka!... Gargomon!".

Levantó la vista cuando el capullo que rodeaba a Terriermon desapareció y, cuando el humo se disipó, un conejito gigante en pantalón, con algún tipo de metralletas en vez de manos y un cinturón de balas rodeando su pecho.

Ella se sorprendió. "Whao! Se ve genial!". Dijo Tylipmon asombrada.

"No debías evolucionar". Murmuró Jenrya, mirando a su compañero en estado de shock.

"No tenía muchas opciones, Lee-chan". Ella le dijo. "Era evolucionar o ser eliminado. Sé cuál elegiría".

"Terriermon evolucionó". Dijo Takato asombrado.

"¡Abajo!" Tylipmon gritó, se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras se tiraba al suelo. Gargomon disparaba por todo el lugar. "Eso ya no es genial! ". Dijo Tylipmon mientras ella la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Gargomon disparó a un automóvil cercano y continuó disparando hasta que explotó. Después empezó a disparar a otros.

"¡Basta!". Le gritó Jenrya mientras él, Takato y ella se cubrían tras un auto.

"Gargomon". Dijo la pelirroja, usando su D-Ark para ver los datos de la nueva evolución. "La etapa campeón de Terriermon, su técnica especial son las digiametralladoras". Miro sorprendida a Gargomon después de terminar de ver los datos.

Aprovechando su oportunidad, Renamon cargó contra Gargomon y aterrizó en la espalda de este tapándole los ojos.

"¡Renamon eso es, derrótalo!".

"Esa chica no aprende". Ella se quejó haciendo una mueca.

Con Renamon en la espalda y aunque tuviera los ojos tapados siguió disparando al azar.

Los tres vieron como Renamon intentaba derrotar a Gargomon, solo haciendo que causara más daño a los alrededores.

"Esto va mal". Dijo Jenrya.

"Gargomon no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, y Renamon no está ayudando. Ella solo lo está empeorando al atacarlo". Ella les dijo mientras observaba.

Renamon dejó rasguños en la cara de Gargomon y salto a una de las tuberías de arriba. Unos disparos de Gargomon dieron al techo haciendo que la estructura se derrumbara. Los tres se agacharon cuando disparo por donde estaban cubriéndose.

"Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso no quería…". Dijo Jenrya mientras seguía agachado, ella se quedó a su lado.

Takato jadeó, mirando por encima del maletero del coche. "Él la tiene acorralada".

Jenrya y ella se levantaron para ver a qué se refería, y encontraron a Gargomon acorralando a la Tamer pelirroja contra el pilar F2 en el otro lado del techo destruido.

"Uh, ¿qué hacemos?". Preguntó, mirando entre Takato y Jenrya. Tenían que tener un plan, ¿verdad?. Esperen donde estaba Tylipmon?

"¡Guilmon!". Gritó Takato.

Guilmon golpeó a Gargomon al mismo tiempo que Tylipmon, alejándolo de la chica pelirroja, los tres chocaron contra la pared de hormigón que rodeaba el garaje.

"Hicieron un buen equipo". Dijo Jenrya algo sorprendido, mientras Takato se reía de alivio.

"Estoy de acuerdo". Ella les dijo, antes de agregar. "Esperemos que no siempre sea así cuando evolucione". A Jenrya, quien todavía estaba mirando a Gargomon con una mirada de traición grabada en su rostro.

Guilmon quedó recostado en el estómago de Gargomon y Tylipmon en la cabeza de Guilmon. Ella no parece haber recibido daño.

**Por favor díganme que les pareció el inicio del canon!. **

**La fecha que pongo es el día que terminé de escribir el capítulo. **

**12/07/2019**

**Palabras: 2545**


	6. Chapter 6

_**La Prueba de los Tamer**_

"Quién diría que Terriermon lo tenía en él". Se rió Takato cuando él, Jenrya, ella y sus digimon llegaron al parque. Era después de la puesta del sol, lo que significaba que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido a casa.

"No estas ayudando". Ella le dijo empujando a través del follaje y deteniéndose en un campo vacío lejos del camino principal. Donde aveces veía a Lord Stain.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí, lo siento". Se disculpó Takato tímidamente. "Además, Gargomon realmente no lastimó a nadie. Esa chica está bien".

Ella asintió y observó cómo Guilmon y Gargomon se volteaban hacia sus manos. Mientras Guilmon trataba de caminaba sobre sus manos, Gargomon descansaba contra un roble.

"En ese momento, ¿Por qué le dijiste que se detenga? ". Le preguntó Takato a Jenrya.

Guilmon trataba de caminar sobre sus manos pero término cayendo. "No puedo…"

"Ooh". Tylipmon hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el dinosaurio rojo cayó sobre su espalda. "Cerca. Muy cerca". Luego se sentó.

"Vamos, Guilmon". Ella lo alentó con entusiasmo. "No te rindas. Inténtalo de nuevo".

"Está bien", dijo Guilmon, tratando de caminar sobre sus manos de nuevo. Sólo para terminar, una vez más cayendo pero esta vez sobre su estómago.

Gargomon se rió apoyado en el roble. "Es más fácil cuando haces trampa". Dijo, mirando a todos desde su posición al revés. "Jen, ¿aún no? ¿Debo seguir haciendo esto? ".

"Aún". Dijo Jenrya.

"Aww". Se quejó Gargomon, pateando sus piernas sin poder hacer nada.

"¿Realmente crees que esto lo convertirá de nuevo en Terriermon?" Preguntó Takato.

"Tiene que", dijo Jenrya. "Claro que no puedo llevarlo a casa como Gargomon ahora, ¿verdad? Es demasiado grande. Regresará a como era antes eso creo".

"Ya veo". Dijo Takato. "Sino tendrías problemas ¿verdad?. No creo que te lo pudieses llevar de ese tamaño".

"¿Te imaginas lo que dirían mis padres?" Preguntó Jenrya.

"Siempre puedes dejarlo con Guilmon". Ella les sugirió. "Estoy bastante segura de que hay espacio en ese lugar, y si no lo hay, harán más espacio".

Takato asintió. "Ella hace un buen punto". Dijo. "Guilmon excavó la mitad del refugio en una noche, aparentemente era demasiado pequeño".

"¡No me voy a mudar con Guilmon!" Gargomon protestó.

"A menos que puedas encontrar una manera de des-evolucionar Gargomon, no creo que tengas muchas opciones". Le dijo colocándose en la base de otro árbol con Tylipmon a su lado.

"Oye, tal vez esa chica lo sepa". Dijo Takato. "¿Deberíamos preguntarle a ella?"

"No le voy a preguntar, tú le preguntas a ella". Dijo Jenrya.

"Keyko-chan?". Preguntó Takato.

"No me mires". Le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo los estoy conociendo a los dos, y mucho menos a ella. Él volverá a Terriermon a su tiempo". Les aseguró

Takato suspiró y miró a Jenrya. El chico de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros y miró a Gargomon, mientras que Guilmon se resbaló y aterrizó sobre su estómago por tercera vez.

"Guilmon se cae, vada boom", se rió Gargomon.

"Ojalá que su boca se des-evolucione primero". Dijo Takato, con expresión sombría.

"Lo dudo". Suspiró Jenrya.

"Pero ¿Por qué lo tienes asi?". Pregunta Takato.

"Para que reflexione un poco".

"Ummh".

Guilmon volvió a caer, Gargomon se apoyaba con solo una mano, Tylipmon se paro de manos apoyándose contra su árbol y riéndose.

"¿Qué creen que significa la evolución?". Takato les preguntó.

"Quien sabe/Ni idea…". Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora lo tengo". Dijo Guilmon, dando dos pasos hacia adelante. Tropezó un poco y luego se volcó de nuevo. "¡Oh, nueces!"

"Buen intento," se rió Takato. "Vamos. Es hora de ir a casa. Nos vemos, chicos".

"Adiós Takato-chan!". Levantó la mano para despedirse y miró a Tylipmon, que se volcó para luego correr donde Gargomon. Ella sonrió mientras la veía. "¿Por qué me estas mirando?". Ella preguntó.

"Eh, no estaba …". Dijo Jenrya, sorprendido. Miró hacia otro lado, con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Ella se rió y miró hacia él. "¿Qué te pasa, Lee-chan?". Le preguntó.

"Solo me pregunto". Dijo Jenrya, arrodillándose frente a ella. "¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?". Pregunto con curiosidad. "Pensé que tal vez querrías un poco de compañía, ya sabes, mientras esperas a que Gargomon se des-evolucione, pero si quieres puedo irme a casa fácilmente".

Jenrya rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "Uh, no". Dijo. "No quise decir … uh, no quise decir que quería que te fueras … estaba solo, uh, solo tenía curiosidad … quiero decir, ¿no se asustarán tus padres si tú no estás en casa?".

"Mis padres están fuera del país". Le explicó. "La única en casa sería una amiga de la familia que ahora vive conmigo, ella tiene clases hoy así que llegará más tarde".

"Oh, lo siento", dijo Henry.

"Está bien". Respondió sonriendo.

"Debes sentirte solo".

"No". Ella negó. "Tylipmon siempre esta conmigo. Es un poco difícil estar solo cuando tienes un amigo en casa. Bueno solo tengo dos amigos".

"Tres". Corrigió Jenrya.

"Oh"

"Es difícil estar solo cuando tienes tres amigos". Dijo Jenrya.

"Gracias Lee-chan, creo que lo había olvidado".

"Puedes decirme Jen"

"Entonces llámame Key, Jen-chan". Él sonrió, pero luego se sonrojo un poco más cuando escucho como lo llamaba.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada. Se recortó contra el árbol.

"Jen, ¿dónde estás?"

"Key!"

Jenrya y ella levantaron la vista cuando Terriermon junto a Tylipmon corrieron hacia ellos desde los arbustos. El conejito saltó y aterrizó sobre los hombros de Henry, envolviendo sus orejas alrededor de su domador en un abrazo. La conejita se subió y se acurruco en su regazo.

"¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?". Preguntó Terriermon.

"Me alegra ver que has vuelto a tu antiguo ser", dijo Jenrya, enderezándose. Él le tendió la mano, ella tomó a Tylipmon con una mano y con la otra aceptó la de él y la ayudó a levantarse. "Podemos regresar a casa". Le dijo Jenrya a Terriermon.

"Lo siento por hoy". Dijo Terriermon mientras caminaban. "Simplemente no pude evitarlo".

"Te dije varias veces que no evolucionaras". Respondió Jenrya. "Estaba a punto de aceptar la sugerencia de Key-san y mudarte con Guilmon".

"No era mi intención hacerlo". Dijo tristemente Terriermon. Jenrya lo ignoró, pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo a ella que estaba pensando mucho. "Oh, vamos, Jen Moumantai".

Ella sonrió débilmente y le dio un codazo a Jenrya. "Debes tener un corazón de piedra para no perdonar eso". Bromeó. "Si te sirve de consuelo, Terriermon, te lo perdonaría".

Terriermon se rió y Jenrya gimió.

Se separaron en un cruce y se despidieron, cada pareja camino a casa.

**[DIGIMON]**

Al siguiente día antes de salir de casa, sintió que olvido algo. Pero si era importante lo recordaría luego.

_**(TIME SKIP) **_

Después de la escuela, se encontró con Jenrya en las puertas.

"Cuántos libros tienes exactamente ahí, Key-san?" Preguntó Jenrya, espiando el interior de su bolso mientras se alejaban de la escuela. Estaba tan lleno que no había podido cerrarla del todo.

"No son solo libros, son mangas". Le respondió.

"¿Mangas? ¿Por qué llevas tantos?".

"¿No son aburridos?". Preguntó Terriermon.

"Terriermon!". Jenrya regañó.

"En realidad son muy divertidos!". Le aseguró Tylipmon.

Ella se rió. "Está bien". Le dijo a Jenrya. "Y Terriermon, Tylipmon tiene razón no son aburridos, al menos no para algunas personas de todos modos".

"Bueno, quizás ahora que tienes más amigos, no sentirás la necesidad de leer tanto".

Jenrya gimió y ella se rió de nuevo.

"Ya veremos". Dijo ella.

Mientras caminaban con Terriermon y Tylipmon en los hombros de ellos.

Se toparon con Takato frente a una tienda con dos amigos de él.

Después que acabó de hablar, los alcanzó a ambos.

"La Carta que me dio Hirokazu, ¿tendrá algo que ver con la evolución?". Cuestionó Takato.

"En realidad no lo se". Le dijo Jenrya.

"No tengo idea". Ella le dijo.

"¿Sabes lo que es una tarjeta de modificación?" Takato preguntó.

Ella rió en su mano. "Por supuesto que sé lo que es una tarjeta de modificación". Dijo.

"¿En serio? ¿Quieres jugar?". Takato preguntó, emocionado.

"No". Le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No soy tan buena, y no deseo humillarme. Además, ¿no es eso solo una tarjeta de entrenamiento?" preguntó ella, inspeccionando la imagen en el frente.

Takato asintió. "Sí, a veces creo que Kazu me las da para que pueda usarlas en mi contra más tarde". Dijo.

"Le das demasiado crédito". Dijo Henry.

"Sí, tengo que trabajar en eso". Dijo Takato, guardándose la tarjeta.

Terriermon y Tylipmon levantaron las orejas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Hey, qué pasa?". Preguntó, deteniéndose y mirando a su compañera.

"Aquí viene Jen!". Gritó Terriermon.

"¿Viene? No puede ser". Respondió.

"¡Wow eso! ". Dijo Takato, señalando lo que parecía ser una nube mal formada en los cielos sobre el edificio Hypnos.

"¡Esa neblina ¿Sera un digimon?!". La neblina empezó a acercarse.

"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!". Jenrya dijo dándose vuelta y corriendo por la carretera.

Takato y ella se volvieron y lo siguieron.

"Espéranos". Le gritó Takato.

Los tres continuaron corriendo, Takato miró hacia atrás. "¡Parece que nos está siguiendo!".

"No puede ser". Le respondió Jenrya. "Volteen a la derecha!".

"Takato-kun es tu imaginación".

Ella miró hacia atrás y chilló. "Jen-chan, Takato-chan tiene razón, nos está siguiendo!".

"Lo sabía!". Se quejó Takato.

"¡Suban por las escaleras y den vuelta a la izquierda!". Les dijo Jenrya.

"¡Esta bien! / Ok!". Ambos subieron y doblaron, pero ella se detuvo.

"Takato-chan! Esa cosa va tras Jen-chan!". Takato se detuvo también.

"Lee-kun!. Iré a traer a Guilmon". Volvió a correr.

"Ah! Takato-chan espéranos!".

**[DIGIMON]**

"¡Jen-chan!". Ella llamó llegando con Tylipmon, Takato y Guilmon, con sus gafas puestas. Ella y Takato corrieron hacia su amigo caído mientras los Digimon se enfrentaban a la nueva amenaza.

"Él es…". Dijo Takato."

"Gorimon". Ella dijo, usando su D-Ark para ver los datos sobre el nuevo chico. "Tipo: Hombre Bestia. Etapa: Campeón. Técnica especial: Power attack".

"Pero si es solo Gorimon". Dijo Terriermon.

Gorimon rugió y lanzó una barra de acero a Terriermon, haciéndolo saltar hacia un lado.

"¡Detente Gorimon!".Gritó Jenrya, corriendo hacia adelante. "Te acuerdas de mi ¿verdad?"

"¿Ehh?". Dijo Takato.

"¡¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?!". Siguió Jenrya. Gorimon rugió y golpeó su pecho.

"Creo que lo sabe". Ella dijo.

"Escúchame". Jenrya lo intentó de nuevo. "No dejaré que Terriermon pelee contigo, así que ¡déjalo en paz! Este no es el juego".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando Lee-kun?". Preguntó Takato.

"Regresa al otro lado". Dijo Jenrya, tratando de razonar.

"No creo que esté escuchando". Le dije.

Aún golpeando su pecho, Gorimon miró a los tres humanos y sus compañeros digimon.

Guilmon, cargo hacia adelante. Saltó hacia el simio campeón y se quejó cuando lo golpearon en la cabeza y lo enviaron hacia el suelo.

Los tres subieron por unas escaleras mientras los dos digimon luchaban.

Mando a Guilmon a una viga. "Por fin pude pararme de cabeza!". Dijo antes de caer.

Ella se detuvo. "Ty-chan ayuda a Guilmon!". Ordenó.

Tylipmon asintió, luego salto y lanzó un _Petit Twister_ al Gorimon que estaba jalando a Guilmon y alejándolo. Ella aterrizó al lado de Guilmon.

"Bien, yo también" Dijo Terriermon deteniéndose para entrar a la batalla.

"No lo hagas! ". Advirtió Jenrya.

"¿Por qué?". Le preguntó Terriermon. "¡Si solo nos estamos defendiendo!".

"¿Quieres volver a tu estado salvaje?". Jenrya discutió.

"Pero… pero"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?". Preguntó Takato.

Gorimon apuntó hacia ellos.

"Tal vez ahora sea un buen momento para mostrarnos tus habilidades de modificación, Keyko-chan", dijo Takato.

Ella buscó sus cartas, pero no las encontró. "Oh… olvide las cartas!".

"Que!?".

"Cuidado!" Gritó Terriermon. Saltó de la escalera de metal donde había estado discutiendo con Jenrya, y chocó con Gorimon. El simio gigante disparó su ráfaga de energía hacia él, pero falló y casi golpeó a Takato, Henry y ella, todos se agacharon antes del impacto.

"Eso estuvo cerca", dijo Jenrya.

"Un poco demasiado cerca". Ella agregó, mirando hacia abajo en la batalla. Terriermon acababa de soltar varias bolitas verdes diminutas en Gorimon, golpeándolo en la pierna y en la cara.

"¡No lo hagas, Terriermon!". Jenrya gritó.

"Jen pero antes ¿No querías que yo peleara?". Preguntó Terriermon. Jenrya se vio un poco en shock.

"Uh-oh, ahora está enojado". Dijo Tylipmon. Se hizo a un lado con los otros dos cuando Gorimon les dio un puñetazo. Falló y golpeó una de las vigas de soporte en su lugar.

"Que fue lo que paso?". Le preguntó Takato a Jenrya. Este se levantó.

Ella y Takato intercambiaron miradas cuando Jenrya se hundió más en un recuerdo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y se volvieron distantes.

"¿Qué hacemos?". Preguntó ella.

"No lo sé". Dijo Takato. "Gorimon está empeñado en luchar contra Terriermon, pero si Lee-kun dice que no …"

Ella suspiró y volvió a mirar la batalla.

Vieron como Gorimon atacó a Terriermon haciéndolo saltar a una máquina, Guilmon enfrentó a Gorimon. "¡Eso es, Guilmon! ". Elogió.

Guilmon, después corrió en la dirección opuesta.

"_Blazing Ice_!" Tylipmon gritó. El hielo golpeo a Gorimon, pero ni siquiera lo desconcertó. Gorimon golpeo a los tres digimon.

"Ty-Chan". Ella gritó mientras veía a su amiga y compañera ser golpeada. "Hey, espe- ¡Hey! ¡Takato, vuelve aquí!". Gritó mientras su nuevo amigo corría junto a ella. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero el punto era que eran insectos insignificantes en comparación con Gorimon.

Gorimon pateó a Terriermon y Guilmon lo atrapó.

"Guilmon! No te después por vencido!".

Takato regreso después de que su "arma" fuera destruida y sacó su D-Ark y una tarjeta de modificación. "También puedo hacer algo. Claro las cartas! Aumento de porcentaje de poder. Chip Maligno Card Slash!". Takato paso una carta.

La pantalla del D-Ark de Takato se encendió de un blanco brillante, y Guilmon se obligó a ponerse de pie. Abrió sus mandíbulas, con la intención de disparar una bola de fuego a Gorimon, pero fue sorprendido por una bolsa de cemento en polvo.

"¡No funcionó! Que hago? Que hago!?". Se desesperó Takato. "Eso es, la evolución de Terriermon a Gargomon! Lee-kun haz que evolucione!". Le pidió a Jenrya.

"No debe evolucionar!". Este respondió.

"Jen-chan, porque no?".

"Por qué!?". Preguntó de nuevo Takato. Puso su mano en el hombro de Jenrya que parecía metido en un recuerdo. "Lee-kun, te estamos hablando".

Terriermon y Tylipmon esquivar un ataque, pero Gorimon logró darle a Guilmon.

"Porque tuve que olvidar mis cartas hoy". Ella se quejó.

"¡Ya solo nos queda la evolución! Rápido haz que evoluciones, los lastimará!".

"No, debe haber algo…". Jenrya discutió.

"No hay nada, con las cartas que tenemos no podemos hacer nada y Keyko-chan no trajo sus cartas".

"No, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, algo…". Jenrya siguió discutiendo. Luego abrió los ojos cuando se le ocurrió una idea. "Eso es!"

"Ehh, esto?"

Jenrya cogió una carta de Takato. "Préstamelo".

"Pero eso es para entrenarse".

Jenrya lo ignoro y le gritó a su compañero para tener su atención. "¡Terriermon!".

"Card Slash! Training Gips!". Jenrya paso su carta. Terriermon levanto sus orejas y en ellas aparecieron los objetos de entrenamiento.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a los dos niños. Sabían más sobre este juego que ella, y necesitaba ayuda para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. "Eso es interesante". Dijo. "Pero ¿ahora qué?"

"¿Para qué se le pones eso en las orejas?". Takato cuestionó.

"Mira". Dijo Jenrya, señalando a Terriermon. El conejo agitó las orejas hacia Gorimon y los lanzó, atándolas alrededor de su pecho y brazos, haciendo imposible que se moviera.

"Todavía no lo entiendo". Ella admitió.

"Con los agarres de entrenamiento, está demasiado enredado para pelear". Explicó Takato.

"Oh". Dijo, finalmente entendiendo.

Tylipmon lanzó otro _Blazing Ice _ dándole en la cara a Gorimon. Guilmon, con sus garras golpeó a Gorimon en la parte superior de la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

"_Petit Twister_". Dijo Terriermon, generando un pequeño tornado girando sus orejas como una hélice. Gorimon rugió mientras volaba en el aire, y luego se estrelló contra el piso de la obra. "Bueno, lo que sube debe bajar". Agregó.

"Uh?" Guilmon dijo, incapaz de comprender la como Gorimon ya se estaba levantando. El gran simio estaba temblando de ira, y usó su fuerza bruta para romper los agarres de entrenamiento de alrededor de sus brazos y pecho.

"Ese es un mono duro". Ella dijo mientras Gorimon apuntaba su cañón de energía a los Digimon y ellos.

"_Blazing Fire_!" Dijo Terriermon, lanzando algo verde de su boca. Entraron en el cañón de energía y explotó. Gorimon apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que había sucedido antes de que él también explotara en pequeñas partículas rojas de datos.

"¡Espera!". Jenrya llamó. "¡Terriermon, no absorbas sus datos!"

"Oh. ¿Puedo al menos hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria?". Preguntó Terriermon. "¿Puedo?"

Takato sonrió con diversión y ella se rió en su mano.

"Entonces,diganme". Ella les dijo, mirando a Jenrya y Takato mientras se arrodillaba para levantar a una agotada Tylipmon. "¿Qué pasó con los datos de Gorimon? ¿Simplemente desaparecieron?"

"No lo sé". Takato se encogió de hombros.

"Regresó al otro lado". Dijo Jenrya. "Eso creo". Agregó.

**[DIGIMON]**

Ella miró los cielos y se apoyo al en el muro a un lado de Takato, con Tylipmon en sus brazos.

"Lee-kun eres increíble. Tu y Terriermon son una buena combinación". Dijo Takato.

"Si ambos son increíbles". Ella agregó, viendo como ellos dos veían abajo a la carretera.

"Nosotros también nos esforzaremos". Guilmon le dijo a Takato.

"Si!". Este le respondió.

"La próxima vez haremos más Ty-Chan!".

"Tylipmon se esforzará!". Alzó sus brazitos con alegría.

Ella la abrazo y luego los tres se despidieron y fueron por diferentes caminos hacia sus propios hogares.

_**Creen que le haga falta algo a la historia? **_

_**28/08/2019**_

_**Palabras: 2927**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Culumon**

A la mañana siguiente. Desde lejos vio a los chicos hablando.

"¿Por qué todos están en el campo de fútbol?" Takato preguntó cuando a Kazu y Kenta.

"Caray, no sé". Respondió Kazu sarcásticamente. "¿Un partido de fútbol, tal vez?"

"A las 7:30 de la mañana?". Preguntó Takato.

"Podría pasar". Se defendió Kazu.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás allí?" Preguntó ella, llegando con Jenrya. "Quiero decir, ¿ustedes dos –". Señaló a Kazu y Kenta, "juegan fútbol?"

"¿Si y?" Preguntó Kenta.

"Solo preguntaba". Contestó.

"¡Mira eso!" Gritó una mujer desde cerca del frente.

Con curiosidad por lo que todos estaban asustados, ella se abrió paso hacia el frente de la multitud y se detuvo. El campo de fútbol, que por lo general se mantenía en condiciones prístinas, estaba cubierto de líneas onduladas.

"Parece tiza". Dijo ella, metiendo un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

"Es tiza". Confirmó Jenrya, señalando el remolque de tiza anaranjado en el otro lado del campo. "¿Pero quién perdería el tiempo para hacer esto?"

"Alguien que claramente necesita una vida". Ella murmura mientras el director y el profesor Iwamoto comenzaron a mandar a los niños a la escuela.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Al final de la mañana, salió de su salón para almorzar. Subió a la azotea, al llegar casi pisa algo o mejor dicho alguien.

"Hey, lo sien- ¡Whoa!". Grita sorprendida cuando encontró un pequeño digimon blanco con pies y orejas de color púrpura. "¿Quién eres tú pequeño?"

"Soy Culumon". Respondió el digimon. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Keyko y ella es Tylipmon." Presenta cuando Tylipmon sale de su bolso. "¿Que haces aquí Culumon?".

"Jugar, jugar! Veía si alguien salió a jugar mi juego".

"Jugar- espera, ¿hiciste esas líneas?"

Las orejas de Culumon se ensancharon y comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo, gritando con entusiasmo. "¡Yay! ¡Alguien vino a jugar!". Él dijo.

"No, no lo hicieron". Ella le dijo. "La escuela los encontró esta mañana. Dime, Culumon, por qué hiciste eso en el campo de fútbol. Un niño inocente podría meterse en problemas por eso".

Las orejas de Culumon se hicieron más pequeñas, y su rostro parecía un niño regañado.

Suspira, se quitó la mochila y se sentó. "¿Sabes qué? No importa". Dijo ella. "Nadie resultó herido. Aquí, ¿tienes hambre?"

"¡Oh!" Culumon dijo, sus orejas ensanchándose de nuevo.

Le sonrió y le dio un rollo de salmón de sushi. "Aquí. Inténtalo. Es rico. También puedes tener Onigiri, si quieres. Aquí tienes, Ty-Chan". Agregó, extendiendo una bola de arroz para su compañera.

Tylipmon lo tomó en sus manos.

"Key, Tylipmon quiere otra". Pidió cuando ella terminó su bola de arroz.

"Voy, voy". Responde divertida. "Será mejor que empiece a bajar. Adiós, Culumon, cuidado de andar por ahí, te buscaré más tarde".

Ella acarició la pequeña cabeza de Culumon, y luego empezó a bajar de la azotea. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, sonó el timbre, señalando el final del almuerzo.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Después de clases, encontró a Culumon durmiendo en la azotea. Salió y fue a reunirse con los chicos en la base.

Cuando Culumon se despertó, se veía algo sorprendido al encontrarse en un viejo refugio con tres humanos y sus compañeros Digimon.

"¿Dónde dijiste que lo encontraste, Key-san?". Preguntó Jenrya.

"En la azotea, estaba viendo hacia el campo de fútbol". Le respondió. Sentada en la puerta, haciendo casi imposible que Culumon escapara. "Dijo que quería ver si alguien había salido a jugar su juego".

"Así que las líneas fueron suyas". Dijo Takato, mirando a Culumon rodar por el suelo riéndose, mientras Guilmon lo olfateaba. "Lo más probable es que llegó a este mundo siguiendo a otro digimon".

"Es lo más probable". Dijo Jenrya.

"¿Es cierto?". Le preguntó Terriermon a Culumon.

"No lo sé. Culu". Dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

"¿Que les parece si buscamos un Tamer que se haga cargo de él? ". Sugirió Jenrya.

"Hmm". Murmura ella. "¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"

"Conozco a alguien por aquí". Les dijo Takato.

"Entonces, vamos a verlo". Dijo Jenrya.

Mientras Takato le explicaba el plan a Guilmon y le dijo que no salieran. Jenrya la vio ida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le preguntó.

"Es solo que tengo la sensación que Culumon no quiere un Tamer".

"Bueno podría meterse en problemas sin uno. Pero si crees que es una mala idea…"

"Veamos como va Jen-chan". Le interrumpió rápidamente. "Solo no creo que forzarlo sea bueno".

"Le dije a Guilmon que mantuviera a Culumon dentro". Takato interrumpió cuando llegó a ellos. "Todo está bien?".

"Todo bien, vamos". Ella le aseguró antes de empezar a caminar.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Llegaron al parque donde vieron a dos amigos de Takato y otro chico más jugando con las cartas.

"Ahí está". Dijo señalándolos.

"Bien". Dijo Hirokazu, jugando una de sus cartas. "Accesorio N de ataque".

"Ah, ¿vas a úsalo ahí?". Pregunta en tercer chico. "Eso es grave".

"El que acaba de lanzar el 'accesorio N de ataque' es Shiota Hirokazu".

"Umm, no creo que él sea una buena opción". Ella comentó.

"Acabaré contigo, accesorio N de ataque". Dijo Hirokazu, volviendo a usar la misma tarjeta.

"Otra vez?". Pregunta Kenta.

"Que te pareció!?".

"¡No, he perdido!". El tercer chico gritó de angustia.

"Conoce mucho a los digimon, ¿Qué piensan?". Les preguntó Takato.

"No hay duda de que sepa mucho sobre digimon pero… tienes razón, Key-san", dijo Jenrya. "Tal vez Kazu no sea la mejor opción. Él uso dos veces seguidas el 'accesorio N de ataque'. Esta clase de ataque baja los puntos de defensa a cero y los agrega al ataque".

"¿Quieres decir que con esa carta se deja todo al poder de ataque?. Dijo Takato perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. "Creo que mejor no".

"Así que eso es un no para Kazu-chan". Ella dijo . "¿Alguna otra idea brillante?".

"¿Qué tal Shiuchon?". Sugirió Terriermon.

"¿Ehh?" Preguntó Jenrya.

"¿Shiuchon?". Preguntó Takato.

"Mi hermana menor pero..."

"Oh! Tienes una hermanita? Podemos conocerla?".

Jenrya suspiró. "Vamos".

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Ella frunció el ceño pensativamente mientras seguían a Jenrya por el pasillo hasta su puerta principal. "Creo que mi casa esta muy cerca de este bloque de apartamentos". Dijo

"¿Eso es algo malo?" Preguntó Takato.

"De esta manera nunca me desharé de él". Ella bromea.

"Bueno, no es como si él supiera donde queda exactamente", dijo Takato encogiéndose de hombros. "A menos que te sigamos".

"Muchas gracias, Takato-chan, ¡ahora definitivamente no me desharé de él!". Dijo aún en broma.

"Lo siento". Se disculpó Takato, tímidamente. Ella solo se rió.

"Hoy hace más calor. Por eso te cambiaré de vestido. Bien levanta los brazos". Dijo una voz aguda desde la sala de estar.

Ella y Takato se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas, mientras Jenrya sonrió torpemente y los guió dentro. Sin estar seguros de lo que encontrarían, Takato y ella permanecieron juntos y siguieron a su amigo; encontraron a una pequeña niña con coletas, jugando con una pequeña muñeca con un vestido rosa en el otro lado de la habitación.

"Bien, eres una buena niña". Gritó la niña, a quien solo podía adivinar que era Shiuchon. "Con este vestido estarás mejor. Está muy lindo ¿verdad?".

"Bueno… ella es linda!". Ella comentó y Jenrya suspiró.

"¿No te parece bien?". Takato le preguntó a Jenrya.

"¿E-eso creen?".

"Ya que si lo cuidara de la misma manera… ". Dijo Takato.

"No, ¿piensa que pasaría si lo cuidara igual todos los días? ". Le interrumpió Jenrya.

"Bueno, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?" Preguntó Takato.

"Míralo de esta manera, Takato-chan" dijo Keyko. "Si esa muñeca pudiera hablar, creo que estaría pidiendo ayuda en este momento. No te ofendas, Jen-chan".

"Ninguna tomada. Mejor busquemos en otro lado".

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Takato suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó. Estaban sentados en un banco fuera del edificio de apartamentos de Jenrya. Kazu había sido un fracaso, al igual que Shiuchon, quien más podría cuidar de Culumon.

"Creo que una chica de nuestra edad sería mejor", dijo Jenrya. "¿No hay nadie de tu clase". Jenrya preguntó a Takato. Ella les prestó atención jugando un poco con las orejas de Tylipmon.

"¿Ehh? ¿Una chica en mi clase?" Preguntó Takato, se perdió en sus pensamientos por tercera vez. "No, no puedo pedirle ese favor".

"Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar". Dijo ella. "Si Culumon estuviera destinado a tener un Tamer, no sería tan difícil de encontrar".

"¿Entonces, qué se supone que debemos hacer?". Preguntó Takato. "¿Dejarlo solo?"

"Ha estado bien hasta ahora". Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Es cierto". Estuvo de acuerdo Takato. "Vamos, será mejor que volvamos o Guilmon se comerá todo el parque".

"Esperemos, tal vez él coma a Culumon y resuelva nuestros problemas". Dijo Terriermon, tratando de ver el lado positivo.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Rápidamente regresaron al escondite donde se queda Guilmon solo para encontrarlo vacío.

"¡Ese Guilmon!". Takato se quejó saliendo de la base. Ella y Jenrya lo siguieron. "Le dije que no se moviera de aquí".

"A lo mejor Culumon de perdió y él fue a buscarlo ". Señaló Terriermon.

"Yo también creo eso". Dijo Jenrya, tranquilizadoramente.

"Pero ¿Dónde?". Se pregunta Takato.

"Creo que los encontré". Ella les dijo, señalando algo a través de la separación entre los árboles. "¿No es eso un campo digital?"

"Es en la escuela!". Takato dijo.

"¡Vayamos a ver!". Jenrya dijo y Takato guió el camino de vuelta.

"¿Por qué estoy seguro de que esto involucra a Guilmon?".

"Somos imanes de peligro". Comentó ella riendo.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Llegaron a la escuela y saltaron la reja. Los tres luego entraron al campo Digital.

Vieron un pequeño digimon volando que estaba atacando a Guilmon y Culumon.

El Digimon, parecido a un murciélago, se echó a reír, pero pronto gritó por unos trozos de hielo que lo golpearon. Aterrizó en el suelo y levantó la vista para ver a una conejita blanca y púrpura que le fruncía en ceño. "Ahh!". Gritó, saltando fuera de su alcance.

"Guilmon! Culumon!". Gritó Takato.

"¿Él es…?" Preguntó Terriermon.

"Evilmon". Respondió Jenrya. "Tipo: Maligno. Etapa: Campeón ".

"White Wings! Card Slash!". Dijo Takato, sosteniendo una carta. "Guilmon!".

Luminosas alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de Guilmon y se dirigió a los cielos para enfrentarse a Evilmon.

"Que!?". Se preguntó el Evilmon.

"Fire Ball!". Dijo, lanzando una bola de fuego roja de su boca. El ataque lo derribó del cielo.

"¿Qué ha hecho?". Preguntó Evilmon.

"Le di la capacidad de volar". Respondió Takato.

Evilmon gruñó. "Maldición!". Y se preparó para su próximo ataque.

"Ten cuidado, Terriermon!" Jenrya dijo.

"Déjamelo" Le dijo Terriermon.

Pasó una carta de modificación a través de su D-Ark. "Card Slash! High Speed Plug-in B!". Terriermon brilló con un tenue color verde y luego corrió aumentando su velocidad, hacia Evilmon y lo empujó hacia el cielo.

"Card Slash! LadyDevimon!". Dijo Keyko usando una de sus cartas.

Tylipmon lanzó una onda oscura a Evilmon, bloqueando su ataque y, de nuevo, tirándolo del cielo.

"Hey, ¿De donde vino eso?" Preguntó Takato.

"¿Qué?" Keyko se encogió de hombros. "La última vez olvide mis cartas. No volverá a pasar".

"Sí, ¡pero no pensé que realmente las usaras!"

"Creías que no sabía usar una carta?". Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Uhh…". Takato sabiamente decidió quedarse en silencio.

Enojado por los varios ataques sorpresa, Evilmon volvió a volar a los cielos una vez más y comenzó a amenazarlos, pero se interrumpió cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

"Evilmon". Todos vieron que Renamon y su compañero habían llegado. "Tu verdadero adversario, esta aquí".

Renamon se preparó para la batalla.

"Ya veo, parece mucho más fuerte", dijo Evilmon. "¡Adelante!".

"Card Slash! Alias!".

"Touch of Evil". Gritó Evilmon atacando.

Renamon desapareció en el momento en que el ataque la golpeó, pero apareció casi instantáneamente detrás de Evilmon cuando aterrizó en el suelo.

"¡Lo conseguí!". Evilmon dijo, feliz con su supuesto triunfo.

"El que creíste derrotar era solo un clon de sombra". Dijo la pelirroja, después señaló detrás de Evilmon. "Él verdadero esta allí".

"Que!?".

"¡Koyousetsu!". Renamon dijo, disparando su ataque. Los diamantes cubrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de Evilmon, haciendo que explotara. Luego procedió a adsorber sus datos.

El campo Digital desapareció y se pudo ver el cielo nocturno y la escuela.

"No tienen que agradecernos, dijo la pelirroja a los tres amigos. "Solo queríamos los datos".

"Que cruel". Le dijo Takato.

"¿Datos?". Ella le preguntó mientras Tylipmon subía a sus hombros "Los Digimon son criaturas vivientes, ¡y tú no haces nada más que matarlos!"

"Ella tiene razón," asintió Jenrya. "Ellos están vivos."

La pelirroja parecía pensarlo un poco, pero luego paró. "Los digimon son solo digimon. Renamon", agregó a su compañero, antes de girarse para irse. Se detuvo cuando vio a Culumon agarrando sus pies.

"¡Vamos a Jugar!" Culumon le dijo, extendiéndose sus orejas en su emoción.

"¡No le hagas nada a Culumon!" Takato dijo, a la defensiva.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y rodeó a Culumon.

"Que le pasa? ". Dijo Takato, cruzando los brazos.

"Que divertido!" Culumon gritó, luego se fue saltando arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

"¿A eso le llamas divertido?" Preguntó Terriermon. Tylipmon puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Espera, es peligroso que estés solo!" Takato gritó cuando Culumon se alejó de ellos.

"No es peligroso~". Respondió Culumon antes de perderse de vista.

"Que extraño digimon". Dijo Takato, más tranquilo.

"A decir verdad jamás había visto ese tipo de digimon. Si no tuvieras a Tylipmon, Key-san, diría que serías una buena Tamer para él". Jenrya agregó.

"¿Porque los dos somos un poco extraños?". Le preguntó.

"Algo así". Dijo Jenrya

Ella sonrió. "Probablemente tienes razón". Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Solo un problema. Culumon está feliz de estar solo, no quiere un Tamer".

"Además Key es mi pareja!". Tylipmon dijo haciendo un puchero desde arriba en su cabeza.

"De todos modos, ¿adivina qué?". Ella le preguntó a Jenrya, tratando de esconder la mirada superioridad de su cara.

"Si dices 'te lo dije'". Advirtió Jenrya.

"Oh, Jen-chan". Ella hizo un puchero. "¡Le quitas lo divertido a la vida!". Bufó.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

"Que pasó aquí?"

"Hay muchos agujeros"

"Me pregunto quien hizo esto". Comentaron algunos niños viendo donde pelearon con el digimon ayer.

Otros comentaron que fue el supuesto fantasma.

"Hay que decir que a este fantasma de gusta excavar en la tierra". Les susurró Takato.

"De acuerdo/Claro". Jenrya y ella respondieron susurrando y los tres se rieron.

**22/09/19**

**Palabras: 2367**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Significado de un Compañero**

Tylipmon levantó la vista del manga que está leyendo y observó a Jenrya, Terriermon, Guilmon y Takato jugar su pequeño juego de piedra, papel, tijeras. Parece un poco curiosa por como se juega ya que nunca lo había jugado.

Sin embargo, por el momento, Guilmon seguía perdiendo el juego porque su gran pata no podía formar ninguna forma.

"¡Jan! Ken! Pon!" El pequeño grupo grito mientras mostraban las formas de sus manos.

"¡Jaja!" Se rieron cuando Guilmon pareció confundido.

"¡Jan! Ken! Pon!" Todos gritaron una vez más.

Guilmon término mareado en esa última ronda y parecía un poco abrumado por esto cuando se echó hacia atrás mientras todos miraban al pobre dinosaurio confundido.

Terriermon se levantó y se acercó a Keyko y Tylipmon, agarró uno de los mangas que no estaban usando para intentar leerlo, pero luego puso una linda cara de confundido.

Corrió de regreso a Jenrya. "Jen, no puedo leer esto" Se quejó.

Este tomó el manga de su para para leer. "Umm esto no es Japonés, Key-san en que idioma esta esto?"

Sin levantar la vista de su propio manga respondió. "Español Jen-chan"

"No sabía que hablabas otro idioma" Le dijo Takato.

"Uh bueno nunca preguntaron, hablo 3 idiomas" Respondió ella cerrando el manga y mirándolo.

Antes que pudiera responder, Guilmon se levantó y se puso tenso, sus ojos se pusieron salvajes y gruñó, lo que hizo que todos se preocuparan.

Terriermon y Tylipmon también se tensaron cuando sintieron lo mismo que su amigo.

"Guilmon!?" Pregunta Takato.

"Un digimon ha aparecido cerca de aquí" Respondió Terriermon.

"Eso no es bueno." Tylipmon frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Takato gritó. "Hey! " Llamó cuando Guilmon de repente salió corriendo.

"Mejor nos vamos". Dijo Keyko mientras se levantaba.

Salieron corriendo tras el dinosaurio y los llevaron a donde había aparecido un campo digital en el medio de la calle.

Poniéndose las gafas sobre los ojos, todos persiguieron a sus Digimon dentro de la niebla, justo a tiempo para descubrir que la chica con cabello de piña y Renamon ya estaban allí.

Un gran dinosaurio Digimon azul con ojos rojos, plumas rojas que decoraban su melena y marcas rojas en su cuerpo era el que se enfrentaba al zorro.

Renamon estaba apoyado contra un poste de teléfono con dolor mientras el dinosaurio se acercaba a ella.

"¡Evoluciona! ¡¿Por qué no evolucionas?!". Grita la chica pelirroja.

Guilmon luego usó su _Fire Ball_ mientras Terriermon siguió con _Petit_ _Twister _para golpear al dinosaurio, haciéndolo tropezar.

Tylipmon luego usó su _Tylip Punch_ golpeando el lado del dinosaurio, haciendo que el Campeón se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

Los tres novatos se pararon frente a Renamon protectoramente mientras esta los miraba sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

Ruki apretó los dientes molesta cuando vio a Keyko, Jenrya y Takato corriendo hacia ella.

"Sabía que eras tú". Jenrya dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas.

"Este Digimon es mío. No interfieran" dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras desviaba su atención de ellos.

"No es posible" Takato se sorprendió.

"No tienes que ser tan desagradable" Keyko frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué obligas a tú Digimon a luchar tanto?" Jenrya cuestionó.

"Los Digimon son herramientas para luchar" La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

"¡Card Slash! ¡Devil Chip!" Grito mientras pasaba una tarjeta a través de su D-Ark.

Renamon se puso de pie y avanzó, pasando junto a los tres Digimon a pesar de que estaba herida, pero estaba decidido a ocultarlo.

"Háganse a un lado". Renamon les dijo.

"¿Uh?" Guilmon preguntó inocentemente confundido.

"Ese orgullo la matará un día". Tylipmon suspiró sintiéndose preocupado por el zorro.

Renamon tenia una energía azul de hielo parecía fluir a su alrededor. Cuando las llamas se acercaron a Renamon, ella extendió la mano y lanzó vientos helados para bloquear el fuego.

Los vientos dominaron las llamas y el hielo comenzó a aparecer alrededor de Allomon, congelándolo lentamente.

Saltando hacia atrás, Renamon luego acurrucó su cuerpo.

"_Koyousetsu"_ Dijo y luego lanzó su Tormenta Diamante que destrozó el hielo y destruyó a Allomon.

Los datos rojos eran todo lo que quedaba y Renamon los absorbió, luego el campo digital se desvaneció, revelando que ahora estaba al atardecer.

"Renamon, Vayámonos" Ruki dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse y Renamon saltó y desapareció en las sombras.

"¡Espera un momento!" Dijo Takato haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera.

"No necesito que me ayuden. En esta batalla, Renamon era más que suficiente. ¡No se metan en mis asuntos!" Dijo la pelirroja fríamente.

"Tienes demasiada confianza" Jenrya dijo con las manos en la cintura.

"Demasiada es poco" Keyko murmuró cuando Ruki empezó a alejarse.

Después de ver la forma en que Ruki había reaccionado a Culumon, Keyko sabía que todavía había una oportunidad para que la Tamer Azul cambiara.

**[DIGIMON]**

Keyko después de llegar a casa y cuando ambas habían comido, se acostó en su cama reflexionando sobre el día.

Después de ver a Renamon destruir a Allomon hoy, se preguntaba si Renamon y su compañera creían que solo descargando los datos de otros digimon era la única forma de fortalecerse y para que ayudará a evolucionar.

Tylipmon se tenso mirando por la ventana, pero no estaba viendo la luna o estrellas.

"Key un digimon apareció"

"Quieres ir Ty-chan?" Pregunta Keyko mientras se levanta.

"Si!"

"Bueno, en marcha!"

**[DIGIMON]**

Roja se estremeció mientras miraba las telarañas que cubrían la mayoría de los árboles. No podía ver el Digimon que había aparecido ni podía ver a Renamon en ninguna parte cerca.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?"

"Oh no" Gimió Roja cuando se volvió para ver a Keyko llegar con Tylipmon en su hombro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Keyko preguntó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Cómo se ve, moradita?" Preguntó Red. "Hay un Digimon para luchar. ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa donde estás a salvo?"

"¿Por qué no retrocedes y dejas que alguien más tenga una oportunidad, eh?"

Roja se rio. "¿Qué pueden hacer tú y ese conejo? " ella preguntó. "Ni siquiera juegas el juego"

"¡Esto no es un juego!"

"Están empezando a parecer novios" Dijo ella. "Esto es un juego y los Digimon no son más que datos"

Keyko sintió que sus manos se juntaban en puños, y miró a la pelirroja. "Con una actitud como esa, tu Digimon nunca va a evolucionar" Espetó. "¡Realmente siento pena por Renamon, por estar atrapado con una reina de hielo tan fría como tú!"

"Lo que sea" Dijo Roja, aunque fue sorprendida por el estallido.

"¡Card Slash!" Keyko dijo, deslizando una tarjeta a través de su D-Ark. "¡SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind!"

Tylipmon lanzo un viento helado al Digimon, parecido a una araña, y la apartó de una cautiva Renamon.

"¡Ya basta!" Roja gritó, empujando a Keyko.

"¡Basta tú!" Keyko dijo, empujando a Roja hacia atrás. "No eres la única que es un Tamer, sabes".

"No eres un Tamer" Espetó Roja. "Eres solo una niña pequeño que se cree mucho".

"¡Dice la que está actuando como una mocosa malcriada porque odia que le ganen en su propio juego!" Keyko replicó. "Puede que no sea una buena Tamer, pero trato de aprender".

"Bueno, ve a aprender a otro lugar!"

"¡Ruki!" Gritó Renamon.

"¡Key, cuidado!" Gritó Tylipmon. Ella había sido capturada por el Digimon con forma de araña, y estaba demasiado atrapada en la red adhesiva para hacer algo para proteger a su compañera.

Mirando hacia arriba, Keyko gritó y se lanzó a un lado, golpeando a la niña, ahora conocida como Roja, y una telaraña sedosa pero pegajosa que se disparó sobre sus cabezas y se unió al tronco de un árbol.

"¡Key, sal de aquí!" Tylipmon gritó.

"¡Tú también, Ruki!" Dijo Renamon.

Alejando a Keyko de ella, Roja se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. "¡No puedo hacer algo así!", dijo, deslizando una tarjeta a través de su D-Ark. "Card Slash! Snimon Iron Blade!"

Usando sus brazos recién adquiridos, Renamon logró escapar de la telaraña, liberar a Tylipmon y atacar a Dokugumon. "_Shadow_ _Sickle"._

Desafortunadamente, la araña desvío el ataque de la hoz gemela y fijó su mirada en los dos humanos que discutían entre sí en el suelo debajo de su telaraña.

Primero atacó mordiendo a Renamon luego lanzandola a una red.

Y luego disparo veneno en dirección a las 2 chicas.

"Key!" "Ruki"

Ambos digimon saltaron frente al ataque.

Tylipmon sabia que no podría proteger a Keyko con su pequeño cuerpo.

"Tylipmon shinka…!" Fue encerrada en un capullo de datos morado. "Garrueimon!"

Renamon protegió a Roja y Garrueimon a Keyko. Ambas se sorprendieron, Keyko porque Tylipmon no había evolucionado desde hace unos años y Ruki porque el pequeño conejo púrpura también podía evolucionar.

"Renamon" Dijo Ruki viendo mirándola. "Renamon… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres mi compañera…" Le dijo mientras caía. Ruki la atrapó.

Keyko no sabia si acabar con la araña o ayudar a Roja, también se preocupó cuando vio a Culumon.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una luz salió del D-Ark de la Tamer Azul.

Renamon empezó a brillar. "Renamon Shinka!" Fue envuelta en un capullo de datos azul. "Kyuubimon" Ahora era un zorro con nueve colas, más grande. Se paraba a cuatro patas y parecía que tenía fuego en las punta de sus colas y patas. También tenía algo en su cuello. Seguía teniendo su color amarillo y blanco, y tenía el símbolo del Yin y Yan en su frente.

"Evolucionó" Dijo Ruki sorprendida.

"Culu culu" Culumon sonrió.

Dokugumon lanzo veneno de su boca otra vez.

Garrueimon defendió para dejar el ataque a Kyuubimon. "_Lines of Claws_!" En los dispositivos de ambas manos salieron 4 garras, luego movía ambas y de estas salieron 8 disparos de poder en forma de líneas. Ambos ataques chocaron cancelandose entre sí.

Dokugumon se dio vuelta y disparo telaraña, Kyuubimon cerro los ojos y levantó sus 9 colas. "_Onibidama" _Disparó 9 pequeñas bolas de fuego que tenían cara, estas quemaron las telarañas.

Dokugumon salto de ellas y Kyuubimon salto para atacar. "_Koen Ryuu" _Empezó a girar y apareció un fuego en forma de dragón que acabó con el Dokugumon y Kyuubimon absorbió sus datos.

El campo Digital y todas las telarañas desaparecieron.

"Por cierto …" Dijo Keyko devolviendo a la realidad a Ruki, tendiéndole la mano. "Mi nombre es Keyko".

El pelirrojo dudó, luego sonrió y estrechó la mano de Keyko. "Soy Ruki"

Garrueimon devolvió las garras a sus dispositivos. Ruki la miró.

"No parecías muy sorprendida cuando evolucionó" Comentó Ruki analizando lo diferente que se veía la evolución de la conejita con la mirada ya que pensaba que no saldría su información en el D-Ark.

"Bueno, es la segunda vez que evoluciona" Respondió emocionada. "La primera vez fue hace como 3 años, no había vuelto a pasar desde esa vez"

Ambas conversaron un poco antes de separarse e ir por diferentes caminos a sus hogares.

**[DIGIMON]**

En casa Keyko se ducho y se puso el pijama alistándose para dormir. En el techo Garrueimon meditada con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía algo para contarle a los chicos cuando los viera.

_**Gracias por leer y para responder algunas preguntas. **_

_**Este capítulo fue más corto ya que se centraba más en Ruki casi todo. **_

_**Para: Gaomon: Me alegra que te guste, y tienes razón es raro encontrar una historia en español. **_

_**Para: Nikki 202: Si tengo planeado hacer todo el canon y más después. **_

_**Me alegra mucho que te guste y lo siento no puedo decir exactamente con que regularidad actualizar la historia, pero lo haré lo más rápido que pueda!. **_

_**Fecha: 04/11/19**_

_**Palabras: 1913**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**[INICIO]**_

Keyko despertó con el sonido de la alarma, Garrueimon que dormía en un futon en el suelo junto a su cama también se despertó.

"Parece que estarás así un tiempo más" Keyko inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

Garrueimon solo asintió. "Debes alistarte para la escuela Key"

La castaña mira la hora. "Tienes razón, te traeré algo de comer ahorita"

Keyko se alistó para la escuela. Cuando estuvo lista y desayunó, tomó algo de comida para llevarle a su compañera.

"Aquí tienes Garru-chan"

"Gracias"

Mientras Garrueimon desayunaba, Keyko cambió sus cuadernos para las clases de ese día.

Luego se volvió hacia su digimon, que había terminado de comer.

"Saldré a la escuela ahora" La mira. "¿Irás?"

"Te seguiré entre las sombras"

Los ojos de Keyko brillaron. "Como todo un ninja" Se emocionó, Garrueimon se rió.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

De camino a la escuela, sabía que Garrueimon la estaba siguiendo, pero no podía verla.

Estuvo mirando a varias partes tratando de encontrarla, cuando miró al frente, vió a un Tamer familiar de cabello negro-azulado con un Terriermon en su hombro.

Corrió para alcanzarlo. "Jen-chan"

Jen se detuvo al reconocer quien lo llamaba, se dio la vuelta, viendo a Keyko detenerse frente a él sonriendo.

"¡Buenos días!"

"Buenos días Key-san" Jen le sonrió.

Terriermon saltó hacia ella con alegría. "Key-chan" Keyko parpadeó, Jen se sonrojó un poco y tosió desviando la mirada.

"¿Dónde está Tylipmon?" Decidió cambiar el tema.

"Eh" Keyko lo piensa por un momento. "Ven, vamos por aquí"

Camina hasta un callejón que tiene un árbol, el lugar estaba vacío, aun con Terriermon en sus brazos. Jen la siguió con curiosidad.

"Puedes salir" Llamó al aire. Terriermon y Jen se confundieron a eso. Luego de 1 segundo una figura apareció frente a ellos, levantando hojas del suelo. Keyko sonrió. "Ella es Garrueimon"

"Asombroso" La mira con más cuidado. "Entonces, ¿Tylipmon evolucionó?" Terriermon mira a la ninja con admiración. "¿Qué ocasionó eso?"

"Ehh…" Keyko desvió su mirada de él, Jen la miró con más intensidad. "Hubieron algunos problemas anoche, nos encontramos con Ruki-chan y Ty-chan terminó evolucionado"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Jen la miró con preocupación buscando alguna herida.

Keyko le sonrió. "Estoy bien, Garru-chan me protegió"

Jen asintió. "¿Quién es Ruki?"

"La chica pelirroja, compañera de Renamon"

"Ah, ella"

Terriermon saltó al suelo, mirando con admiración a Garrueimon. "Te ves asombrosa" Dijo pareciendo muy feliz.

La ninja de puso de cuclillas y le sonrió detrás de su máscara. "Gracias Terri" Le pone una mano en la cabeza, evitando el cuerno. Terriermon se sonroja.

Keyko se ríe enternecida de su intercambio.

"Vamos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela"

"Ah, es cierto" Recoge a Terriermon. "Te veré en el almuerzo Garru-chan" Su compañera asiente y desaparece.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Takato se reunió con ellos en un tiempo libre, contándoles sobre lo que había pasado con Guilmon más temprano.

No se tomó bien las palabras de Jen y corrió alejándose de ellos.

"No creo que eso fuera lo que quería escuchar, Jen-chan"

"Está molesto porque podría perder a Guilmon"

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre perder a Guilmon?" Keyko comenta. "Según lo que nos dijo, no lo perderemos si nos mantenemos alejados de ese túnel, eso es lo que pienso. Esto parece afectar solo a los digimon"

Jen sonrió y asintió. "Pero tal vez evitar el túnel no sea el caso, Key-san", dijo. "Tal vez Guilmon no está destinado a quedarse en este mundo por mucho tiempo"

"Jen-chan, no lo dices enserio, ¿verdad?" Keyko preguntó.

"No lo sé" Dijo Jen. "Es la única explicación razonable que se me ocurre".

Keyko sacudió la cabeza. "No lo creo" Se opone. "Debe haber otra razón por la cual él comenzó a desaparecer. Tal vez deberíamos revisar el túnel" Sugiere.

"Tal vez no deberíamos" Se opuso Jen. "La ciudad nos ha recordado que es peligroso por una razón"

"Si tienes demasiado miedo de venir conmigo, Jen-chan, está bien" Dijo Keyko. "Puedo ir a buscar a Takato o alguien para verlo"

"No, no es eso" Suspiró Jen.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es?" Keyko preguntó.

Jen sacudió la cabeza. "Nada" Dijo. "No importa."

"No, obviamente es algo ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Simplemente no creo que entrar en el túnel sea algo bueno".

"¿Pero por qué no?" Keyko preguntó. "Quiero decir, tiene que haber una razón para tu vacilación. Si descubrir qué hay en ese túnel ayuda a salvar a Guilmon, ¿no crees que se lo debemos a nuestro amigo? ¿Y si fuera Terriermon?"

Jen gimió. No sabía cómo explicarse, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo estaba sucediendo dentro de ese túnel, y no quería meterse en medio de todo, pero tampoco quería que Keyko fuera a investigar sola, incluso si ella realmente no estaría sola.

"Vamos, Jen-chan" Keyko agarra su mano y le sonríe suavemente. "Por Takato-chan y Guilmon. Harían lo mismo por nosotros si la situación se invirtiera" Jen suspiró rendido.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Estaba casi oscuro cuando Jen y Keyko llegaron a la cerca que bloqueaba el túnel al público.

"Bueno, esto llevó más tiempo de lo esperado" Keyko miró hacia la cerca.

"¡Key!" Tylipmon gritó asustada.

"¿Qué?" Keyko preguntó, mirando hacia su compañera. "¡Oh! ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó ella, viendo la oreja izquierda de Tylipmon empezando a desaparecer, se alejó con rapidez y paró. "Esto debe ser lo que le pasó a Guilmon"

"¿Terriermon?" Jen preguntó.

Terriermon saltó a la pared junto a la cerca y sonrió a los dos adolescentes mientras las puntas de sus orejas comenzaron a desvanecerse.

"Él también está desapareciendo" Dijo Keyko. "Entonces no es solo Guilmon el afectado"

"Pero tenías razón cuando dijiste que lo que está sucediendo solo está afectando a los digimon" Jen comenta. "Será mejor que se vayan para que no desaparezcan"

Tylipmon miró a Keyko. Ella entendió que Jen solo estaba tratando de mantenerla a salvo, pero él no era su compañero.

"Está bien" Aceptó Keyko. "Iré a buscarte cuando termine. Y no causen problemas"

"Ten cuidado Key" Dijo Tylipmon preocupada.

"Supongo que también quieres que me vaya, ¿eh?" Terriermon preguntó. "Bien. Vamos Tylipmon" Ella asintió y lo sigue.

Keyko observa a ambos conejos digimon desaparecer de la vista y luego miró hacia el túnel. "¿No te alegra que te haya convencido de venir ahora?" Le preguntó a Jen.

"En realidad no" Respondió simplemente.

"No me digas, que no tienes curiosidad de por qué está sucediendo esto". Keyko preguntó. "Tengo curiosidad. No quiero perder a Tylipmon menos de lo que Takato quiere perder a Guilmon, y sé que sientes lo mismo por Terriermon"

"¿Pensé que querías ver el túnel?" Preguntó Jen, trepando la cerca.

Keyko lo miró sonriendo mientras lo seguía.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jen, nervioso por la mirada.

"Nada" Dijo Keyko, riendo en silencio.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Preguntó Jen, siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

Keyko sacudió la cabeza y saltó los tres pequeños escalones que conducían al túnel. "No es nada, de verdad" Dijo aún sonriendo.

"¡Es algo!" Se quejó.

"Me estoy riendo de tu negación", respondió Keyko.

"¿Qué negación?" Se hizo el desentendido.

"La negación de admitir que tengo razón".

"¿Sobre que?"

"Se que sabes de lo que hablo Jen-chan" Se rió Keyko.

Jen observó a la castaña reírse y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara. Ella había tenido razón, él tenía curiosidad por el túnel, y no quería perder Terriermon menos de lo que ella quería perder a Tylipmon o Takato a Guilmon. También sabía que si se revierte la situación, Takato y Keyko estarían aquí abajo buscando una forma de ayudarlo a asegurar a Terriermon en este mundo, por lo que, como amigo, se lo debía a Takato. Averiguar qué estaba pasando.

"Hey" Gritó Keyko desde la mitad del túnel. "¿Vienes o te vas a quedar allí sonriendo toda la noche?"

Jen sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo tras ella. "Voy, voy", dijo, poniéndose al día.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Habiendo dejado la casa de Ruki, Takato y Guilmon, caminaban de regreso al parque.

"Me pregunto por qué ocurrió…"

"¿Qué sucede Takato?"

"Sólo me preguntaba porque llegaste a mí vida" Guilmon hizo un ruido de confusión. "A mí me gustan mucho los digimon, no sólo en el Internet y en el juego de cartas. En realidad yo siempre quise divertirme y jugar con ellos. Siempre me he sentido así. Así que, es como que mi sueño se hizo realidad. Algo que realmente he querido, parecía magia"

"¿Magia? Guilmon no entiende, pero si Takato es feliz, entonces Guilmon también lo es"

Takato de detuvo y le sonríe alegremente a Guilmon. "Gracias. Pero eso no es lo único que está en mi mente" Guilmon sonríe.

"Me pregunto qué otras cosas interesantes vamos a hacer mañana" Camina. "Me pregunto si Culumon vendrá a jugar otra vez"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Takato desapareció tan pronto como Guilmon cruzó la línea. Sus piernas comenzaron a desaparecer, seguidas por su cola y casi todo su cuerpo. "¡Guilmon!" Él llamó.

"¿Qué sucede Takato?" Pregunta Guilmon, volviéndose hacia su amigo. "¿Eh? Guilmon de siente raro"

"¡Guilmon!" Takato no sabe que hacer.

"Me siento raro, Takato" Más de su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer. "Guilmon está desapareciendo"

"¡No quiero que eso suceda, Guilmon!" Dijo Takato, corriendo hacia adelante y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su digimon. "¡Claro que no, eso no puede ocurrir! ¿Cómo puedes desaparecer así?" Grita mientras llora. "Yo… ¡Yo no lo permitiré!"

"Guilmon no va a ir a ningún lado" Dijo Guilmon antes de desaparecer, dejando a Takato caer sobre sus manos y rodillas frente al viejo túnel llorando.

"¡GUILMON!" Gritó.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Takato se giró para ver a Tylipmon correr hacia él con Terriermon a su lado. "No" Levantando la mano y deteniéndolos. "Tienen que salir de aquí. No te acerques, si le pasó a Guilmon…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

"¿Qué le pasó a Guilmon?" Tylipmon preguntó.

"Él se fue"

El silencio cayó entre todos ellos, y Takato lloró por la pérdida de su amigo. Luego se tensó y se secó las lágrimas. "Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó a Tylipmon y Terriermon. "¿Dónde están Lee-kun y Keyko-chan?"

"Allí" Tylipmon señala hacia el túnel.

"¿Qué? Por qué?"

"Key quería ver si había una manera de salvar a Guilmon" Tylipmon explicó. "Jen-kun no la dejaría ir sola".

"¿Entonces están allí, en este momento?"

"Sí" Afirmó Terriermon.

"Voy tras ellos" Takato empezó a subir la cerca. "Será mejor…" Empezó, pero se detuvo al ver que los dos conejos digimon ya habían desaparecido, con eso se dio cuenta de que Jen y Keyko ya les habían advertido sobre no estar alrededor del túnel hasta que descubrieran que estaba sucediendo.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Keyko frunció el ceño y sacó su D-Ark de su bolsillo. "Hey, mira" Dijo mientras una pantalla azul llenaba la pequeña ventana y un puntero rojo giraba salvajemente. "¿Qué será eso?"

"Bueno, los Digivices nos conectan con nuestro digimon" Empezó Jen. "Podría mostrarte dónde está Tylipmon en este momento"

"Pero esto me está diciendo que ella está allí delante" Keyko señaló. "¿Por qué vendría ella aquí?"

Jen se encogió de hombros y sacó su propio D-Ark. "Oye, el mío me dice que Terriermon también está aquí abajo"

"Esto no puede ser correcto" Dijo Keyko preocupada. "Les dijimos que no vinieran"

"Averigüemos" Jen continuó caminando.

"Estás bastante ansioso para alguien que no quería venir aquí en primer lugar" Comenta Keyko poniéndose al día.

Jen se encogió de hombros. "Si el Digivice nos dice que Tylipmon y Terriermon están aquí abajo. No podemos regresar y dejarlos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Pero estabas dispuesto a dejar Guilmon?" Keyko cuestionó.

"Está bien. Lo admito", suspira Jen. "Me equivoqué, no sabíamos qué estaba pasando y tenía miedo".

"¿Estas asustado?" Keyko jadeó con fingida sorpresa. "No te creo"

"Jaja" Jen la empujó juguetonamente. "Tal vez no asustado, pero si nervioso".

"Está bien ¿Pero le habrías dado la espalda?"

"Por supuesto que no" Se negó. "Tenías razón cuando dijiste que si la situación se invirtiera, Takato habría hecho lo mismo por nosotros".

Keyko inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y asintió. "Sí, lo haría" respondió ella.

"¡Lee-kun! ¡Keyko-chan!"

Jen y Keyko se detuvieron al escuchar sus nombres y se voltearon para ver a Takato corriendo hacia ellos. Su ritmo era lento, una clara indicación de que había corrido todo el camino.

"Hola" Saludó Keyko. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Tylipmon me dijo que estaban aquí" Respondió Takato.

"¿Viste a Ty-chan?" Keyko preguntó. "¿Cuándo y donde?"

"Hace unos cinco minutos, y allá atrás", Dijo Takato. "Ella y Terriermon me dijeron que ustedes dos estaban aquí. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí abajo?"

"Buscando una forma de ayudar a Guilmon, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Guilmon se ha ido"

Jen y Keyko dudaron e intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'ido'?" Jen preguntó.

"Ido. Desaparecido. Borrado" Dijo Takato. "Estábamos pasando el túnel y él simplemente desapareció"

Keyko bajó la mirada hacia su D-Ark. "Esa debe ser la señal", dijo. "Sé que nuestros Digivices nos conectan con nuestro propios digimon, pero ¿es posible que también nos conecten con otros?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez. ¿Por qué crees que esta señal es de Guilmon?"

Keyko se encogió de hombros. "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" Dijo empezando a correr hacia donde señalaba la flecha.

"¡Hey, espera!" Llamó Jen persiguiéndola.

"¡Ve más despacio!" Gritó Takato, persiguiéndolos cansado.

Los tres Tamers corrieron a lo largo del túnel, Keyko a la cabeza, hasta detenerse cerca de una extraña cúpula con forma borrosa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Takato preguntó.

"Esa es una buena pregunta" Keyko camina hacia la cúpula.

"Espera" Jen agarra su mano y tira de ella hacia atrás. "No sabemos qué es. Podría ser peligroso".

Keyko asintió entendiendo y da un paso atrás. "Bueno, ¿cómo podemos averiguar qué es?" Pregunta.

"Oye, la señal de Guilmon viene de adentro de esa cosa", dijo Takato, sosteniendo su propio Digivice con la pantalla azul y el puntero. "Guilmon, ¿puedes oírme?"

Luces blancas salieron de sus dispositivos, todos la apuntaron hacia la cúpula y esta se abrió.

"Guilmon" Takato se puso las gafas sobre los ojos y corre directamente hacia la cúpula.

Jen gimió y se volvió hacia Keyko. "Tú también vas a entrar, ¿no?" preguntó.

"Bueno, es por Guilmon por lo que estamos aquí" Keyko saca sus gafas de debajo de su ropa y se los pone "Y no podemos dejar que Takato entre solo. ¿Qué pasa si necesita ayuda?"

Jen suspiró y tomó sus propios anteojos, mientras Keyko corría detrás de Takato.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

Keyko miró a su alrededor mientras flotaban en el aire.

"Está bien, esto es extraño" Dijo mientras miraba a Takato y Jen flotando cerca. "¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué demonios es esta cosa? Parece muy inestable"

"Sí, esto apareció aquí porque esto es inestable"

"¡Guilmon! ¡¿Guilmon, donde estás?!" Grita Takato al vacío. Empieza a 'nadar'.

Keyko y Jen no dudaron mientras los seguían.

"¡Allí!" Takato señaló al dinosaurio rojo. Estaba flotando en medio de la cúpula, enredado en algún tipo de tentáculos. "¡Guilmon! ¡Despierta, soy yo!"

"Takato, ¿jugamos?"

"Miren" Keyko señala el tentáculo que estaba empezando a desaparecer.

"No lo alcanzaré a tiempo, Guilmon desaparecerá" Takato mira a sus amigos. "Ayúdenme"

Jen asintió y miró a Keyko. "¿Lista?" preguntó.

"Uh-hu" Keyko asintió, agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Takato mientras Jen agarraba el derecho. Juntos, usando tanta fuerza como pudieron reunir, lo empujaron hacia atrás y luego lo arrojaron hacia Guilmon justo cuando el dinosaurio rojo se liberó de sus ataduras.

Takato se rio y abrazó a su amigo. "¡Guilmon!"

Guilmon sonrió y luego brilló de rojo por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Keyko pregunta cuando apareció un camino rojo debajo de ella y Jen.

"Él ha creado un camino para nosotros" Jen flota hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo sólido.

"Bien" Keyko lo sigue "Hey, pueden tener su reunión afuera!"

"¡Apresúrense o desaparecerán!" Ambos se detuvieron por un momento.

Todo corrieron hasta lograr salir de ese extraño lugar dentro de la cúpula, la cual desapareció solo un momento después.

"¿Podemos salir del túnel ahora?" Jen preguntó luego de dar un suspiro.

Keyko sonrió y agarró su mano. "Vamos, Jen-chan" Empieza a jalarlo en dirección a la salida.

_**[DIGIMON]**_

"¿Cuándo regresará Jen?" Terriermon preguntó, mirando hacia el cielo.

"No sé" Respondió recostada detrás de él. "Espero que sea pronto. Tylipmon está aburrida"

"Podríamos jugar algo"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Hey, volvimos" Keyko anunció, atravesando los arbustos y deteniéndose frente a los dos digimon. Jen y Takato la siguieron, mientras que Guilmon llegó de último.

"Rescataron a Guilmon" Tylipmon dijo felizmente.

"¡Hurra!" Terriermon celebró.

"Gracias. Gracias a ustedes, Guilmon pudo regresar" Agradeció Takato.

"Gracias a todos" Guilmon siguió.

Terriermon subió al hombro de Jen, mientras Keyko recogía a Tylipmon en sus brazos.

"Moumantai"

"Aunque no hicimos nada" Comenta Tylipmon. Terriermon hace un puchero hacia ella.

"Para que están los amigos" Keyko rió. "Creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa"

"Regresaré contigo" Jen ofreció "Quiero decir, ¿si te parece bien?" Se avergonzó.

"Claro" Keyko le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Takato" Gritó una voz de un hombre adulto desde la distancia, seguida de una voz femenina.

"Mi papá y mi mamá"

"Nos vemos mañana en la escuela" Dijo Jen.

"Si. En verdad se los agradezco"

"No es nada, harías lo mismo por nosotros" Dice Keyko antes de darle un abrazo a Takato y Guilmon. "Te veo mañana, Takato. ¡Adiós Guilmon!"

"Adiós" Guilmon levanta su garra como despedida.

"¡Jen-chan te quedaras atrás!" Grita mientras empieza a correr.

"Hey" Se queja Jen, pero empieza a perseguirla. "¡Adiós, Takato!"

"¡Buenas noches!" Takato llamó, despidiéndose de sus dos amigos.

_**[FIN]**_

**Fecha: 18/05/20**

**Palabras: 2904**


End file.
